


The ArcWitch couple

by AzureGigacyber



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Relationship(s), Romance, Taboo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: Some dating advice from teacher to student lead to a mishap that has Jaune Arc head over heels for Glynda Goodwitch. Unfortunately Glynda is reluctant to return the feeling out of morality and principal, not due to attractiveness. A joint scouting mission from both teams RWBY and JNPR get chaperoned by the instructor herself where an unlikely incident involving experimental Dust leads her to have a complete change in her perception on refuting Jaune Arc. Now one thing will lead to another and another until perhaps something akin to a relationship blooms. ArcWitch coupling.





	1. A student and Teacher secret

**The Arcwitch Couple**

**By Azure**

 

**Chapter One- A student Teacher secret**

 

 _ **Jaune’s Pov**_ -

_A wise man would say a romance between two people can be considered magical, whether or not they’re compatible in the traditional superficial sense like say a teacher and student in my case. Only the genuine feeling was considered enough, at least that’s what I thought at first, but sometimes a push by good old Fate can steer something beautiful right back on course._

_I’m certainly no poet, but I definitely feel something magical between us, whether she admits it or not. She’s pretty stubborn about the ‘not’ ,but I know what I feel when I look into those sharp green eyes of my sage-like instructor...Glynda Goodwitch._

 

* * *

 

Sometime earlier…

 

“Alright everyone, remember your positions, don’t get lost and above all act appropriately as Huntsmen.” Glynda Goodwitch instructed outloud. She stood before a line of her students which consisted of teams RWBY and JNPR, the Bullhead behind them lifted off to return later after they’ve completed their field mission.

Right now both teams including the diligent instructor stood in the middle of a long abandoned settlement somewhere beyond mount Glenn. The settlement was an abandoned city much like the one around the mountain itself, but this one was a fair bit more expansive. It even housed an SDC factory for Dust mining and manufacturing, the main reason they were all assembled was to investigate any recurring Grimm numbers in hopes of rebuilding and establishing a newfound settlement.

‘Wonderful new initiative by the Valean council, it’s certainly not as though they came to this idea because of a rare resource to harvest in this region. Pft, reviving a settlement my foot, even Ozpin is skeptic that this isn’t anything more than a pipe dream.’ Glynda thought sarcastically and watched the students unload their travel packs from the Bullhead’s cargo bay, well all but one who happened to be watching over the horizon of the setting they were in likely keeping an eye out for Grimm.

‘Always taking tactical precautions, just like a good leader should…’ Glynda thought with a bit of pride when watching Jaune Arc standing by a certain vantage point surveying the area. The matured woman was tempted to step over and praise him for taking such an initiative but halted herself mid step when remembering why being near him was a bad idea.

‘No...that’s the last thing I should do, I’d only be giving him false hope, it’s much too soon since last time.’ She wrestled in thought until she heard Ruby’s voice speak up.

“Miss Goodwitch we’re done collecting our bags!” Ruby called out like a child reporting to her teacher. Glynda snapped out of her thoughts and turned her eyes to the two teams standing together with camping packs slung over their arms ready. Jaune took notice and walked right back over to them taking his from Pyrrha with a grateful nod.

“Alright then, now we all know our designated locations, correct?” Glynda asked receiving several nods here and there. She sighed before continuing. “This is just like with Mount Glenn, the only difference this time is that both teams are taking up separate bases for camping. Now I don’t expect Grimm to be out in major force but be on guard nonetheless. Always have someone keeping watch during slumbers.”

Nora raised her hand up high propping for a question. “Yes Miss Valkyrie?”

“Which bases are we supposed to take again? I kinda glossed over the mission pamphlet when you handed them out to us.”  She stated bashfully averting her eyes like she was in trouble.

“She actually lost it, but in her defense all it really stated was our base being ‘Red base’ and team RWBY’s being ‘Blue base’. Nothing about which building it would be.” Ren interjected in a reasonable way.

Glynda wanted to smack the girl for her ignorance in the field of a mission, but she also wanted to smack whoever wrote up the dossiers even harder for skipping crucial information. Thus she raised her wand-crop up high and flicked it to manifest two separate telekinetic orbs of blue and red.

“Follow these carefully, because they will lead you to your respective bases. Any more questions?” She asked saying the last part with gritted teeth.

Thankfully both teams immediately shook their heads. Glynda cast her wand making the two orbs of light flow slowly in different directions; Team RWBY kept their eyes on theirs while JNPR did the same.

“Remember, keep in contact every two hours, this mission may take at least a fortnight, so ration your supplies carefully.” She added to both teams, whose leaders nodded in acknowledgement. The one for Team JNPR kept his focused gaze on her as though longing to be near her, but he shifted his focus back to the floating orb leading them to the base.

Glynda sighed and brought out her own personal tablet scroll to scan for her own setup in this area. “Now then, where will I be bunking…”

A holographic map displayed her designated camping spot near the derelict SDC building in the center of town. Glynda memorized the coordinates and headed straight there, as she walked she noticed dark clouds looming over and picked up her pace.

Over her shoulder she cast a glance and noticed Jaune staring longingly at her, clenching her fist and steeling herself Glynda turned back towards her destination only to find  a pile of many SDC crates containing what appeared to be Dust minerals.

“Strange..” Glynda said to herself as she took a closer look at some of the packages, once she knelt down to pick one up she examined a stray crystal to be rainbow in color. “Very strange indeed, must’ve been an experimental cargo they were developing before the town was overrun.”

She heard footsteps and saw the leader of Team JNPR arrive holding what looked to be another duffel bag of luggage. “Miss Goodwitch, you uh forgot your luggage.”

Glynda felt like slapping her forehead at her slip up, her mind had been focused on the mission among...other things. The latter pertaining to the blonde haired boy  holding her luggage for her. Not wanting to be rude Glynda greeted him with an appreciative smile as she took it from him.

“Why thank you, Mister Arc. It appears my head is somewhere else today, on top of that…” Glynda turned her head back to the pile of crates blocking up the passageway into her camping spot. “...a pile of litter is congesting my temporary living quarters.”

“I could help lift...uh nevermind, I just remembered why that sound silly.” Jaune said making Glynda smirk as she flicked her wand to telekinetically lift one after the other from her path.

“The thought is appreciated anyway, Mister Arc.” Glynda offered when it started coming down hard, a gentle yet abundant downpour of rain had begun and the two were in the middle of the town when it started. ‘I already feel a migraine coming on.’ She thought feeling her clothes get wet as she lifted more of the experimental Dust crates out of her way.

“You should get back to your own camping site before you catch a cold, Jaune. Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine.”

Jaune reluctantly nodded making Glynda frown internally, she knew why he came over here and was tempted to drag him inside to give complete closure on his feelings and this awkwardness between them.

“Mister Arc…” She began and caught his attention when out of nowhere a lightning bolt struck the nearest crate which happened to be hovering over her!

!!!

“Aagh!” Glynda cried out when the container exploded near her before she could lift it away.

“Glynda!” Jaune shouted out and rushed over to her Dust coated form thrashing her wand about to dispel it.

Once he got close enough he held her hands to guide her into the building and over to a nearby employee shower for chemical spills. The water spilled down wiping the rainbow colored Dust from her face and body in a messy way, but the educator was grateful regardless. Jaune stood nearby watching over her and once she was clean enough and un-blinded she flicked her wand-crop to magically lift all the dust embedded into her clothing and into the air.

“Huah...that’s better, a shame my clothes are still drenched.” Glynda said to herself and noticed Jaune’s worried expression. “That was some quick thinking, mister Arc. I had been too distracted by the Dust’s effect on my skin to properly channel my aura and dispel the mess, otherwise I’d likely send one of us through the window by mistake.”

Jaune nodded with a sigh of relief. “Anytime...miss Goodwitch.” He trailed off when he noticed her corset, being white and wet, suddenly became very transparent and clung to her skin showing her bra clad bust.

“Eep!” Glynda noticed and quickly covered up with her arms before sending a glare over at Jaune. “Turn around now.” She ordered making him turn a 180 immediately, he never wanted to get on her bad side.

Once the coast was clear Glynda started undressing with the goal of having her clothes dry. Her hands went to her corset to undo her cape when she heard Jaune’s voice.

“You’re very beautiful, you know…” Jaune let out still keeping his back to her.

Glynda sighed, felt flattered, but grew weary of where this would be going. “Thank you, mister Arc. I do believe  you should focus on someone else for your affections however, perhaps a classmate within your age group. I’m...too old for you and on top of that you’re my student, there’s many reasons why it's so wrong for there to be something between us.”

“So? What if I don’t care about any of that? I mean all those super ‘important’ reasons just sound like excuses. I know what I feel and I know you feel it too!” Jaune protested heatedly.

‘Maybe I should inform him of Miss Nikos’s affection for him. He is either completely unaware or too focused on me to care.’ Glynda considered but shook her head of the thought. ‘No...it is not my place to meddle in their affairs, he needs a reality check and it looks like I have to do it. I just hope he can keep a clear head on this mission after..’

Jaune was silent and kept his back turned while she undid her cape and removed her glasses. “I...just don’t want to. I know what I felt when we-”

“Kissed?” Glynda answered for him and knelt down to undo her boots. “That was on accident, Jaune, we got caught up in the moment when I was trying to give you pointers on wooing females of your own age group. How it escalated from after class remedial training to dating advice I’ll never know, but I do understand you trust me greatly. So heed my advice on pursuing...someone else....”

‘Namely someone from your own team.’ She voiced in thought, Glynda also wondered why she didn't say it out loud if it meant deferring his affection to the most obvious girl with a crush on him. She didn’t know why she didn’t or perhaps was afraid to.

‘He wants to pursue only me, but I...I’m his teacher and far too old for him. A union is scandalous on a multitude of levels, many of which are absolutely immoral.Perhaps in another life or reality we could’ve been something other than student and teacher, but for some reason part of me...doesn’t want to put the nail in that coffin just yet.’ Glynda’s sincerest thoughts bubbled forth in her mind in regards to Jaune’s affection for her. As soon as she thought that and worded that sentence to Jaune, Glynda felt something stir inside her body causing her to lose balance.

Shakily the blonde woman grabbed ahold of the surface of the wall and felt like her body lit on fire internally.

“Miss Goodwitch?” Jaune asked peeking from the side to see the older woman struggling to stand composed against the wall. Her face looked flushed and her breathing became ragged, she suddenly felt like her body was sensitive to everything around her.

Jaune rushed over to check on her and notice her skin glowing with her violet aura as though emanating like a light bulb.

“W-what’s going on?!” Jaune asked panicked and unsure of what to do. He looked around and fumbled his pockets to grab his scroll and radio the others until he saw a very peculiar sight from his teacher.

“Hooaaa….aaaahhh…!!” Glynda moaned after diving her two hands between her thighs working her mound with them while her skirt hunched up high.

Jaune was red in the face at what he was seeing; his prestigious and wise teacher was...masturbating furiously right there in front of him.

“Hoooaaahh!!!” Glynda moaned out in a gasp and decided her hands weren't enough, so she found the nearest corner edge from a crate box and positioned herself to grind her cunt on it. Her body swayed back and forth on the large cube of wood, her pants and gasp told Jaune she was getting off to it, but she would deem it not enough.

“I uh...maybe I should give you some privacy.” Jaune let out and glided his own hands over his thickening jean covered bulge, the sight did turn him on after all. ‘And myself some too.’

Just as he was about turn and walk out he heard Glynda’s voice call out desperately to him to stop.

“No..! Jaune wait!”

‘Why am I calling out to him?! Could it be because...no! It’s for another reason I’m sure of it! I can’t let myself compromise my moral beliefs to entertain his schoolboy crush! But...aggh!’ Glynda felt her thought interrupted when another pulsing surge of sexual energy coursed through her body. “I...can’t bring myself off to relieve the effects. It needs to be with a..partner.’

Once she said that in her mind she eyed Jaune with hope and felt some of her principles crumble in this life or death situation.

‘Ggrrh! Morals be damned! I’m gonna die if I can’t ask him to help me this way! But...is this another excuse? He is rather handsome and apparently thinks the world of me. Huaggh! Need to focus on keeping the surges down first!’

He immediately turned around and saw her pleading flustered face with blonde curls strewn about her forehead. She looked like she was in great distress, that much was clear to him now as he looked at her worried.

“Miss Goodwitch? What’s wrong?”

“D-don’t ..huff..leave, please…” She uttered still having her body grind over the corner, when Jaune nodded and walked back over she felt a bit of relief overcome her worry.

“Something was in that..huff...mixture of Dust...it did something to me.” Glynda explained making Jaune look to his side to see the label ‘Experimental performance enhancement Dust’ on the broken piece of the crate the exploded all over Glynda earlier.

“Yeah...it says experimental, it must be having some kind of weird effect on you.” Jaune added connecting the dots, Glynda nodded and felt her body writhe uncontrollably again making him worry.

“It’s...huff...causing my body to have these...overwhelming urges! At this rate...I’ll likely suffer a heart attack or die from the overload of pent up energy!”

!

Jaune was incredibly alarmed now and whipped out his scroll about to call in the Bullhead until Glynda’s hand on his stopped him. Jaune looked up from the screen and at her incredulously.

“Miss Goodwitch we need to call them in and send you to the hospital!”

Glynda quickly shook her head. “There won’t be e-enough time! I...need to relive these urges before they overwhelm me!”

“....how do we go about doing that?” Jaune asked becoming slowly aware of what she was implying.

Glynda looked hesitant and simply stood up to quickly trudge off her corset entirely to reveal her D-cup breasts in all their glory.

“I need you to...help me relieve them, but please...don’t get your hopes up after.” She said softly, her voice full of vulnerability and her morals compromised for the sake of survival.

Jaune reacted with a heated blush and a raging erection in his pants the moment he saw those delicious melons.

“M-M-Miss Goodwitch?!” Jaune yelped in surprise and yet he couldn’t remove his eyes from them. “W-what about all your reasons for not doing this with me? With a student? Isn’t it supposed to be a big deal for you?”

Glynda kept her gaze averted for a couple seconds more until she finally looked up into his eyes with sincere green orbs staring him down.

“Mister Ar-no..Jaune, if it had to be do or die moment with me in this state, I’d...rather it be you than anyone else. So please hurry, the spasms are getting worse, any minute now I could suffer a fatal heart attack from all the side effects of that Dust.” Glynda concluded in a soft gentle voice that surprised Jaune, she did this all while twitching here and there with her body aglow. It was a sure sign he needed to do this to save her life.

Jaune nodded and walked over to her, placed his hands on her shoulders and looked deeply into her eyes before pulling her in for a surprise kiss. Glynda’s eyes went wide at first and then softened to a close as she wrapped her arms around his backside feeling the energy in her body stabilize a little bit.

‘It’s working…? I can’t believe that it is, but is this really right?’ Glynda thought as she melted in his arms continuing the loving exchange of lips. She inwardly commented that he was talented at kissing, possibly thanks to unintentional tutelage. After a few more seconds of lip lock they slowly broke apart leaving Glynda to make eye contact with a blushing Jaune. ‘This is temporary after all and I do not want to get his hopes up…’ She wrestled internally until she felt one of his hands creep down her side grasp her thigh.

Jaune then dipped her and snuck his head along her exposed chest kissing up her collarbone and up her neck making Glynda purr in the affection. It had been so long since she’s had any kind of intimate contact, plus having Jaune act more affectionate and considerate instead of a horndog was a huge plus in her book. Glynda felt the sexual energy subside a bit, which she suspects is because her body’s needs are being addressed.

Jaune’s lips curled and gently nibbled up the smooth graceful curve of her neck to where he reached behind her ear, a lock of pale blonde hair caressed his nose giving him a scented sample of the teacher’s fragrance. She still occasionally wore perfume, but her natural smell tickled his senses pleasantly. Jaune traced a line of gentle kisses from that spot back to her cheeks then finally her lips once more. This time Glynda welcomed him by pulling him down onto her open mouth allowing her lips suckle and energetically kiss back.

Eventually even her tongue joined in on the action and pried into his mouth surprising him, but he didn't let that deter him. Instead he adapted and continued exchanging saliva with the older woman in heated bliss. The two made out like passionate lovers right there on the surface of a crate, little by little getting more intimate.

Jaune’s other hand creeping up her exposed chest was a sign of that, his right hand carefully touched and fondled one of her breasts in his palm making her moan inside his mouth. Glynda’s left hand came around upper arm caressing it affectionately and goading him to continue while her right leg hiked up his side.

Glynda reached her right hand up his back to rest on his head deepening the tongue exchange even more, both faces were red with passionate intimacy and oblivious to the world around them.

Before long Jaune continued massaging her breasts in tandem with his hand, his grasps and holds were strong on Glynda’s orbs making her mewl intenrally the tnetire time. His fingers pinched on her nipples and his palm soothingly rotated the entire mound while continuing to tongue out her oral cavity like a long time lover. Glynda was in heaven and as much as she didn’t want to admit it; she didn’t see herself going without this. Without Jaune being the one to do this with her, she just wouldn’t admit to it yet, but perhaps...she was more than okay with a relationship between them.

‘He’s surprisingly adept..for just starting out.’ She thought in a mixture of bliss and elation. Jaune slowly retracted his lips from her breathing mouth and trailed himself down her skirt with his hands leaving their places to unbuckle her hoop skirt, although with her clothing being wet it was difficult, which lead to Glynda cutting out the middleman by reaching for her wand.

Her left hand grabbed it and flicked it causing her clothes to undo themselves and lift off to lay on a suspended clothesline above.

Jaune was amazed yet not surprised when he remembered she could do that, now the blonde older woman sit up on the crate completely naked save for the boots and glasses. Glynda smirked sexily and reached behind her head to undo her bun and remove her glasses, Jaune was struck by her beauty, especially when she winked at him. Her body was in perfect shape, it was curvaceous in all the right places, a large bust and hips despite her overall form being moderately slim. In essence she resembled a motherly goddess.

“Don’t just sit there with jaw slacked open, Mister Arc.” Glynda cooed sexily snapping Jaune out of his trance and started undressing by undoing his armor, but she beat him to it by flicking her wand again. In a whoosh of aura his upper set of clothing lifted off his body to lean on the clothesline next to Glynda’s.

The elder witch appreciated the sight of his decently toned chest and arms. It was clear he was putting in the effort on training to catch up to his classmates, but even if he wasn’t so sculpted she’d still appreciate him. Jaune didn’t shy away and cover up, instead he walked over to her and knelt down before her. She was curious at first until he grabbed a leg to gently branch out, once he started kissing up her thigh she knew where he was headed and leaned back in relaxation to enjoy what came next.

Jaune’s lips gently suckled and nibbled a trail along her elegant smooth thigh to where he aimed his head to her lap. On cue Glynda parted her legs wide and showed him her lightly haired snatch, which was perfectly shaped and youthful looking despite her age, but most importantly ripe for the picking.

Her vulva was perfectly smooth, adequately moist, and youthful looking. Jaune felt his appetite stir causing him to lean forward to start gently kissing up and around her golden lightly fuzzy mound.

“Oooohhh….” Glynda moaned soothingly and reclined a bit more and placed her left hand on Jaune’s scalp. The trickling spongy feel of his tongue and gentle kisses started stirring up her body.

His lips suckled gently here and there before suckling on her sensitive flesh, his fingers from the right hand went up to start probing her quirm making her tense up. His fingers gently probed the shallow ends of her snatch whereas Jaune now occupied his lips with suckling on her vulva then her clit occasionally switching between them.  He expertly worked her pussy making Glynda breathe harder and clench his scalp, her left leg came up and hooked around his neck pulling him closer. Jaune was startled at first but adapted by putting in more energy into his treatment; he sucked, nibbled, and fingered Glynda’s pussy out making her lean back on both hands propped up on the surface. Her breathing became more ragged and her body felt like it was on fire, but she felt paradise and the danger of her overloaded energy was subsiding more by the second.

After several minutes Jaune took it to the next step and pushed his mouth forward into the opening with his tongue slithering inside.

“Haaa aaah!!” Glynda let out and grabbed his scalp with both hands, her hips bucked against his head three times in a pseudo orgasm that left her panting and wanting more.

Jaune took her reaction as a positive reaction and continued his work on her pussy, his fingers spread apart her vulva while his tongue tenderly stroked her clit making her writhe against his face. Glynda’s toes curled and her body started tensing up readying for a finish, her face was sexily flustered and breathing hard the more she felt Jaune’s tongue burrow into her depths.

She panted faster now and continued to feel his tongue rotating in slow firm circles inside her core, minutes more of his treatment came to pass until Glynda let out a cry of ecstasy and started rampantly bucking her hips against Jaune’s face in an intense orgasm!

Jaune’s face went surprised when he felt the woman spritz her juices all over him, but quickly went from being bewildered to tasting Glynda Goodwitch on his lips and tongue. He swallowed what it could during her climax and licked around his lips enjoying the tart taste of her while she came down.

After her orgasm subsided Glynda felt the excitable energy dwindle a bit more, but found herself greatly exhilarated by the experience Jaune gave her.

‘I have...never felt like that before...it was uncanny.’ She thought and turned her head downward to gaze upon Jaune’s face grinning warmly back at her. She felt her heart stir once she did and nodded to herself when deciding on her next course of action.

Her left foot came up against his chest gently pushing him backwards to where he sat on the ground before her. Jaune was about to question it until he saw Glynda got up from her spot and prowl on all fours towards him with a fixed gaze suggestively eyeing his pants.

“That was amazing, Jaune, it truly was, now it’s my turn to help ‘relieve’ you.” She breathed huskily and fixed her hands on his pants to undo the hem and zipper.

Jaune was anxious on whether this was really what she wanted but allowed it to continue anyway. He secretly hoped they could be something more after this, regardless of the circumstance involving the chemical Dust.

With a zip his rock hard member came from its confines standing up at an impressive thirteen inches. Glynda marveled at him and felt her mouth water.

“My my is that impressive, yet you are always so humble and earnest.” She commented grabbing the shaft gently with both her hands. “It’s time for you to become more confident in yourself, Jaune. You certainly have the skills to back it up.” she added before leaning down and pursing her lips along a side of his girth making him shudder in arousal and anticipation.

Glynda’s lips made some soft suckling noises as it went about kissing up along his shaft, she alternated to the other side of it while fondling the soft sensitive skin of his balls. Her hands got busy gingerly massaging them while lovingly kissing up and down his length. Jaune reclined into the ground with his hands planting himself in his spot, Glynda’s head bobbed in and around his cock as though tasting a delectable treat. Her tongue came out licking up the sides of his shaft slowly and pleasurably, her soft hands firmly grasped and fondled his ball sack around, to top it all of she was putting plenty of enthusiasm into her treatment.

Jaune was enjoying the service he was getting, but things changed drastically once he felt her hot mouth hover over the head of his meat, he looked down to see Glynda pursing her lips over his crown before slumping her head all the way down to the hilt.

“Hoo oh!” Jaune gasped out when he felt the surprise of Glynda taking him in deep. His long thick appendage was hilt deep inside her mouth and by extension her throat, like a warm moist blanket of spongy flesh wrapping tightly over his meat. He settled himself and adjusted to the feeling while still feeling so intoxicated by the sensation.

Glynda murmured in delight down below and started pumping her head back and forth. Jaune felt tense with pleasure and clenched the ground beneath his fingers as he looked downward to the bobbing platinum blonde head of his teacher.

She kept going at a slowly increasing pace and occasionally peered up with beautiful green eyes gazing back at him before turning her full attention to his groin. Her aggressive suctions as well as the energy she put into blowing him had Jaune on the edge, the fact that Glynda enjoyed the taste of his flesh only added to her vigor. Her hands came around his lower back to pull herself further truly taking him deep as she hammered her head back and forth on his cock. Glynda had essentially locked herself into a reverse of face humping, and Jaune was feeling what heaven was like with her service.

For minutes longer the extreme deepthroat she was doing had continued and Jaune was nearing the end, something she picked up on which lead to her furiously pumping her mouth even harder. For the finale of grace Glynda retracted herself just to the tip so she could smother the rest of his length between her plump D-cup breasts!

“Aa uuuh! Wow!” Jaune breathed out when feeling the doughy mounds of his teacher sandwich his cock, he was about to blow and Glynda made sure to keep her lips securely sealed on the bulbous head of his meat when it was time.

!

Jaune’s body writhed and his back arched, he let out a breathy moan and bucked his hips multiple times! His cock throbbed and fired off numerous thick blasts of cum directly into Glynda Goodwitch’s mouth. The platinum blonde cougar kept her breasts firm sandwiched on his pulsing member as she felt Arc pump her throat full of sperm.

(Gulp gulp)

Glynda diligently swallowed down as much as he delivered while being careful not to choke, which was difficult considering how much he let out. After another full two minutes of cumming Jaune finally finished and left Glynda to retract her mouth with his slick yet still firm length.

She placed a pair of fingers to her lips and gracefully gulped down the rest before opening her mouth in an accomplished sigh of tastiness.

“Wow...that was..huff huff..amazing, Miss Goodwitch.” Jaune breathed out while she licked around her lips.

“I only gave back the amazing feeling you gave me, Jaune, and please…” She stood up, shook off whatever traces of clothing remained, and turned around positioning herself with her legs spread apart before turning her head back to him. “...call me Glynda.” She added spreading apart her vulva lips suggestively to him.

Jaune immediately felt his erection harden and his arousal stir within every part of his body, having Glynda say that in an especially sexy tone drove away all hesitation in his thoughts.

“Yes ma’am.” Jaune answered back in a deep gentle voice as he stood up, shrugged off his pants, and walked over to stand behind her.

His hands gripped her buttocks, he tapped the crevice of her ass with his length before drifting it down towards her glistening open slit. Once he placed the head over her vulva Glynda gave her ‘go ahead’ gesture enabling him to push his hips onto her backside immersing his cock into cunt.

“Eeaaggh! Huaaa!” Glynda let out in a sharp gasp once she felt all thirteen inches fill her pussy up, she gripped the edge of the crate she propped herself against as his bulbous head breached her cervix to push into her womb. That particular feeling lit up Glynda’s body in all sorts of stimulating sensations, she had never felt so full before and part of her wanted this moment to happen again and again.

“Aaa…” Jaune moaned feeling an entire supernova of bliss when immersing himself inside his teacher. Glynda certainly didn’t look that aged despite her given one, and she felt incredibly tight and immeasurably good on his length. To Jaune he was making love to the perfect woman, all of her habits, personality, and everything else he just found absolutely adoring. There was nothing about her that turned him away, except for the fact that she may not want to make this official between them. Nevertheless he wouldn’t let this moment spoil and Jaune was determined to make it worthwhile for her.

The boy’s hips started thrusting in a slow back and forth pattern against her tightness, he could feel Glynda breathing loudly and gently grinding her rear around his waist. Soft pats of flesh resounded between the two bodies, Glynda’s skipped back and forth while she maintained her lustily dazed expression. She was getting lost into the bliss, something about the chemical exposure and Jaune’s gentle loving made it feel all the more wondrous, but secretly she wondered if it was just Jaune himself making her feel this way.

‘No..I..I can’t think like that. There can’t be anything between us, ww-we’re student and teacher! A minor and an elder! A-a…!!’ Her thoughts were silenced when she felt Jaune lurch over so he could cup her cheeks and pull her into a loving kiss while continuing his pounding.

Glynda felt her heart soar and her body light on fire. ‘We’re man and woman. NOthing else needs to be said. I ne-no I want this.’

She snuck her left hand up around his neck pulling him deeper so their tongues could once again dance with each other inside the confines of their mouths. They were passionately making out with exchanges of saliva, tongues curling over one another, and both sets of eyes gazing loving at each other.

Second passed and they continued kissing and sucking on each other’s lips, Jaune’s thrusts increased in pace and ferocity making her moan within. Her large breasts jiggled back and forth in sync with his thrusts, soon enough Jaune’s hands went down under to grope them into his palms as he kept fucking her. The tightness of her snatch was putting him on cloud nine and keeping him really distracted, but he was still able to multitask and treat Glynda.

Glynda mewled in pleasantness once he started squeezing her breasts, the balance breaking between his numerous tasks let them break off lip contact. Glynda started airing her moans with a cutely frazzled face.

Jaune’s hands kept her breasts firmly inside his palms with his fingers once again playing with her nipples, but his main focus was hammering away into her. He was living out a fantasy and doing it with utmost fervor.

Pat pat pat pat, their humping forms bounced against each other in frenzied fucking. Both bodies had been wet with rainfall and sweat, but the slippery friction came in handy for making body entanglements more slippery for extra pop.

Their frantic fucking continued for several more minutes until Jaune did something unexpected and pulled her up onto his lap as he sat back on the crate surface. Now Glynda sat upright on his thighs with his member drilling in and out of her, she adjusted quickly enough to the change in arrangement and hooked her arms around the back of his neck keeping her body pressed close. Jaune continued rutting hard and fast into her pussy, one of his hands crept down her navel to caress and furiously rub the sensitive area just above her clitoris. The other simply reached up to hook around her abdomen to keep her docked on him. This position even made her insides more sensitive to his thrusts.

“Ha aaaah!! Ooohh!! I’m cummiiing!” Glynda shouted out as her body started undulating sporadically on his lap! Her vaginal muscles convulsed wildly on his thick throbbing appendage spraying his groin with her juices!

Jaune groaned loudly and held onto her frame tightly before his hips started furiously slapping upward against her ass! His member twitched and pulsed when it unloaded thick blasts of semen deep into Glynda’s pussy quickly filling her womb to the brim! That feeling alone set her off even more and she clung desperately to Jaune as she came a second time in succession while Jaune continued pumping her full of baby batter!

“Haaa!! Oohh!! Ooohh….” Glynda moaned pleasantly as her orgasm slowly came to a close with Jaune emptying a rather thick load into her. They both came down from their high in the afterglow of passionate sex, she could feel the life threatening side effects of the Dust wither away yet she had an inkling it was only temporary. Glynda still felt strange, but relished peacefully in the knowledge that the current crisis was over for now.

Once she relaxed, reason and awareness flooded back into her senses when seeing that she and Jaune were basking in each other’s essence nude and mutually satisfied post-sex.

‘Now comes the next problem…’ She mulled and turned to face Jaune until he spoke first.

“I know what you’re gonna say; that this was just to save you and shouldn’t mean my hopes would be up.” Jaune began with a somewhat somber look before faced her again with a  peaceful yet sad smile. “But at least I got to enjoy this with you with the added bonus of saving your life. I don’t want you to feel you have to owe me, so I won’t pressure you or bother you anymo-!” He was silenced when Glynda put a finger to his lips mid-sentence.

“Don’t presume to speak for me, Jaune. I..have done a lot of thinking and I do believe the threat of the chemical Dust is still present in my system. These dangerous urges may swell up again later, so can I count on you to help me relieve them? In secrecy of course, I cannot allow anyone else know of this, especially not with you at stake.” She summarized making Jaune speechless even after she removed her finger from his lips.

“I..ugh well...does this mean we’re just friends with benefits or something like that?”

Glynda shook her head. “No, I was just explaining the ‘how’ to this predicament, now for the ‘why’.” She took a deep breath and looked lovingly into his eyes with her glistening green ones. “Jaune, I’ve only denied you your feelings because of all the excuses I’ve made about age,morality, and scandal. Once I threw all caution to the wind and made love to you I’ve learned just much freer and happier I became once I did away with those shackles.” She paused then continued. “And I can’t picture myself doing any of that with anyone else, I choose you Jaune Arc...to be my lover. So will you continue ‘saving’ this old gal from here on out?” She concluded almost sounding like a proposal.

Jaune felt his face heat up in excitement and heartfelt wonder, he could tell she was being sincere and not stringing him along. A paranoid part of him expected her to bust out laughing and saying ‘just kidding!’ but the harder the Goodwitch stare was on him the more he believed she was being honest.

“M-Miss Goodwitch…! I..uha...yes! I will! I won’t let you down, thank you so much!” Jaune let out making her smile sweetly at him before she pulled his face in for a deep loving kiss.

Glynda wrapped her arms around his neck and Jaune’s around her back, both of them lost in the romantic embrace inside the derelict building.

They made out lovingly for several minutes before they broke apart with faces heated with intimacy. Glynda once again put her finger against his lips and gave him a coy smile.

“Don’t call me ‘Miss Goodwitch’ when we’re alone, Jaune. Just call me ‘Glynda’.” She said making him melt right there on the spot.

Both of them looked over to their scrolls and noticed the time, quite a lot of it had passed since they left the other students to their encampments. It wouldn’t be surprising if someone came looking for them to check up, but regardless Glynda  and Jaune wanted to enjoy each other just a bit more.

“I think we have a bit more time before I need to go back. It is still raining hard out there after all.” Jaune suggested from beside Glynda.

“I think you’re right, and as I recall there is a shower room somewhere around here, the water should still be working too. I am still somewhat dirty from the spill and both of us were drenched in the air.” Glynda added before turning to him with a flirty smirk. “How about it? Care to join me in the shower?”

Jaune smiled eagerly and nodded.

Seconds later in some other place in the building a cacophony of moans and wet slaps of flesh resounded. It was inside a surprisingly intact shower room with water spraying down upon two naked bodies, Jaune Arc and Glynda Goodwitch.

Jaune had picked her up and held her in his arms while her legs locked around his lower back, his hands cupped her ass and her breasts squashed against his chest. Glynda Goodwitch held on tightly to Jaune’s frame as he held her up repeatedly drilling his cock into her cunt. Both bodies were slick with clean water coating their bodies, the liquid added to make their bodily friction even more slippery furthering their frenzied fucking.

Glynda’s back was pressed up against the surface of the wall, Jaune held her close and pressed her into it with his repeated thrusts, every now and then her back would leave the surface only to slap right back into it. Her face was dazed with lust and need all while moaning deeply each time he reached into her deepest part.

“Haa uuaahh...haahh!” She breathed with heaving chest slipping up and down his broad chest. Jaune made sure to keep his hands firmly holding up her ass while feverishly driving into her, they had been going at it like this for untold time and knew they’d have to cut it short soon lest they get searched for.

Glynda’s hands held tightly onto the back of his neck and her ankles interlocked around his lower back, her body slapped and bounced against his while moaning loudly in euphoria. Glynda was getting close again and Jaune knew that he would come along for the ride once she hit orgasm.

Thus he made sure to lock his lips onto her open moaning ones, the two locked lips with passionate tongues darting in and out of each other as their hips jutted even faster against each other. They were close and Glynda held tightly onto his head with moans escaping her mouth and into his.

“I-I’m cumming!” She breathed out clenching her fingers tightly.

Glynda’s body suddenly started spazzing with her cunt squelching down hard on Jaune’s member making him break off the lip lock to yell out her name in climax! His hips jutted upward spastically against Glynda’s bottom until the inevitable halt which involved his cock spewing thick loads of sperm up into her womb.

Glynda herself tensed up and clung tightly onto his equally moist body as her vaginal muscles milked his length for everything it had to offer. No thoughts or worries entered her mind at that moment. Sure she wondered if she could even get pregnant at her age since she never confirmed her status, but right now all she wanted was to relax in their embrace just a little while more.

(Glug glug)

Jaune’s member pumped and pumped into her until it finally went flaccid with finish. Once his softened member plopped out of her opening a syrup like downpour of sperm dripped out. He remained there with Glynda tightly locked around his body, both blondes rested with panting breaths for several minutes until Glynda cupped his cheek into her right hand.

Jaune looked up into her beautiful emerald eyes and felt her pull him in for another kiss as they rested in each other’s warmth.

 

Nearly twenty minutes passed by since then, the rain stopped and two successfully cleaned up and dried off with Glynda having a change of clothes. Jaune had to go back to his base in order to change into a fresh dry set, but they made it a pact not to allow anyone to know their secret. Glynda even gave him her personal scroll number for future uses, be it here or back at Beacon.

“Now remember, Jaune. This is clandestine between us…” Glynda began soothingly as she stood with him just outside her camping spot. “...no one, even on your team, can find out. It would only be disastrous for both of us.”

Jaune nodded and felt her arms latched around his neck. “You don’t have to tell me that, heh. I want to keep this going even when the side effects fade. That is if you’ll have me…”

Glynda felt like smacking him for such a question. “Of course I will, you goof. We’re an item now, and to keep it going we’ll have to meet in secret after class. It is likely that these urges will bubble forth each day, hopefully near the end of the afternoon when you’re free.”

“Yeah, I don’t want to have to worry my team or make them think I’m retreading the whole Bullying thing again.” Jaune said back and felt Glynda’s head lean forward to rest on his chest surprising Jaune at the intimate action. He closed his hands around her back while they just stood there together away from the entire world.

“This is by and large a tremendous risk we’re taking together, Jaune, but after finally coming to revelation I have this to say.” She then retracted her head and looked directly into his eyes with her usual Goodwitch stare. “Nitch the morals, I’ve lived by rules and order my entire life , now is the first time I simply want to be selfish, even if it meant this risky business. It;s funny how when my life was in mortal danger I actually felt more alive than ever once we started making love. In that moment there were no thoughts about morals, rules, or scandals, just the warmth we shared. I’d like to keep that going, Jaune, even after you graduate. What do you say to that?” She finished with a playful smirk.

Jaune felt like having a heart attack with what she said, but this truly meant a dream come true. He knew that he felt in love with her since that accidental kiss a while ago, but now she’s cemented her feelings on what she wants with him. And boy was he glad for the answer.

“I Uh...yes! I’ll stay with you the whole way! I don’t care what comes after me next, I’ll stay with you the entire way, Miss Goodwitch!” He stated passionately while holding her hands into his.

Glynda smirked and giggled in response. “I somehow knew that’d be your answer, and remember Jaune…” She leaned up to please a sweet brief kiss on his lips before withdrawing with a lovely smile.

“...call me Glynda. At least when we’re alone anyway.”

  


End chapter

To be continued…

 

AN: This is likely to be a series of Arcwitch chapters. I’d like to think I stepped up my writing skill game since making some changes to my writing format, but lemme know what you think and/or like about the fic. Leave any thoughts, reviews, etc. Laterz.


	2. Behind Classroom Doors

**The Arcwitch couple**

**Chapter Two: Behind classroom doors**

By Azure

  
  


Walking along down the hallway and heading to certain blonde witch’s classroom, with an excited look on his face no less, Jaune Arc hummed a whimsical tune to himself on his way to see his secret girlfriend Glynda Goodwitch.

Their escapades together happen in secret during school and quite often at that, to ward off suspicion Glynda officially labeled them  ‘Remedial sessions’ as the cover story. It wasn’t too hard for everyone else to believe considering his progress in other subjects could use some work, but more importantly it was just a convenient excuse to meet her in secret for sexual escapades. 

It had been exactly one month since they had started dating and he could honestly say he had never been happier; not only was Glynda wise, patient, caring, and understanding with him. She was also incredibly frisky and often pulled him in aside for impromptu ‘lessons’, they both attributed her newfound friskiness to being exposed to the experimental Dust she was hit with. It had enhanced and altered her libido to need frequent release at the hands of Jaune lest she suffer a heart attack from the pent up energy. Needless to say they are keeping on top of it and copulating in regulation, often just before her next class. This happens several times over the course of the week, Glynda did have the foresight to research some kind of remedy, but she also believed the effect would be temporary. She wouldn’t admit it openly yet, but she enjoyed intimacy with Jaune and legitimately cherished him as a lover. Since the necessity for relief has been near frequent, Glynda decided to expand her interest in sexual instruments and kinks, plenty of which she’s shared with Jaune during their secret outings.

He shuddered when recalling the intense spanking she delivered onto his ass during their roleplay as miscreant student and corporal teacher. Aura or none, his ass was tenderized raw with how much power she put into those strikes using her wand-crop weapon. The mere fact that she shuddered and bristled up moaning each time she smacked it was proof enough that she secretly had some sadist tendencies. Her weapon design suddenly made more sense to him now.

Over time during each of their trysts they experimented with various ‘toys’, electrical devices, Schnee brand performance enhancers, dildos, whipped cream, basically a whole lot of kinky shit to use in the bedroom.Glynda had opened herself  up to many marvels of the sexual world of kinks, her libido was just that hyperactive. Jaune could pleasure her and give her a great time that would leave her breathless, but sometimes she wanted to take things up to eleven with all those items. 

‘I hope that old guy that ran the sex shop doesnt figure out I’m a minor. I was surprised my mustache disguise worked at first but I still get paranoid about it. Plus that old geezer practically runs every store there is in Vale, is he a wizard?’ He thought to himself.

Jaune bolted up to attention when he reached the  door to Glynda’s personal office, taking a breath he rotated the knob  and allowed himself in seeing the platinum blonde beauty sitting behind her desk grading papers.

“Oh Jaune. There you are, I was just about to contact you.” She looked up with a pleasant smile gracing her features…until it quickly shifted turned into a scowl as she stood up. “You’re late, by ten minutes.”

‘He he he he, oopsie. I’m really tryin to be the good boyfriend here, but a walk from the dorms to this place takes a good few minutes. Especially when you’re trying to avoid other students and your teammates.’ He thought rubbing the back of his head and presenting the bouquet of lilac flowers, her favorite, along with a book which happens to be her favorite series. He thinks itis smut called ‘Fifty tones of magenta’. “It was quite a walk, but I got you two somethings from the day before yesterday. You mentioned how these were favorites.” 

Glynda softened her face into a coy smile and walked around her desk over to him wrapping her arms over his shoulders to pull him into a loving kiss.

Jaune relaxed into it and lowered his arms to wrap them around her waist pulling her close, the moment he did she hiked her right leg up over his thigh deepening their lip-lock with growing passion. Glynda hummed with a tinged face as her tongue lashed into his mouth curling over his own. 

During their time dating she had taught Jaune much in regards to kissing and on pleasing a woman,needless to say he took to her teachings well and adapted fairly quickly. Glynda always did feel he had the potential to acquire knowledge efficiently if had proper motivation.

‘If only he were this excited about learning in normal classes.’ She mused clutching his hair with her fingers. They made out for several minutes eventually breaking off with her lips uttering a pleased sigh.

“For the record, I wasn’t mad at you. I just expect my secret underage lover to be punctual. We can never be too careful around the campus after all.” She said with a stern tone. Jaune nodded.

Yes they were in a relationship, a very taboo one that had to be kept secret from everyone else, even his own team. So far they played everything smart and no one was suspicious of them, Jaune kinda resented that his team believed the ‘remedial sessions’ cover so quickly when he told them.

‘It's not like I was that weak for crying out loud.’ He thought dryly when Glynda delivered a quick peck to his nose before taking his gifts into her hands from his.

“It's’ good that your remember my preferences, even more so the kind of books I read. While it is indeed smut, barely written decently smut at that, it’s still a guilty pleasure of mine.”

“No opinions here, just thought I’d get something my girlfriend enjoys.” Jaune answered quickly earning a soft chuckle from her. 

“You should be careful saying that outloud, Jaune. If any one student or faculty member finds out about us we could be in a great deal of trouble.” She whispered softly after placing her arms around his neck again. ‘On top of that I’m actually afraid Ozpin may already know, or will know regardless of what we do. There’s no getting past that cryptic unpredictable man.’ 

 

“So...are we doing something today?” Jaune asked with a cheery smile holding her close.

“Just a quickie for now, the day isn’t over yet and I have other students coming here in about an hour. So...let’s take this to my office, my sweet sweet dunce.” She purred exciting Jaune to full arousal as she led him to the back of the classroom. 

When Jaune came in he noticed the duffle bag of all their ‘toys’ that had been recently purchased and often used during their spontaneous romps. Glynda  placed her hand against the surface of the wall presenting herself with legs spread wide. Her hoop skirt was puddled into the floor after being removed and Jaune drooled at the visual of her stocking and gartered legs trailing up to her hips. She wore no undergarment whatsoever and her pussy glistened in excitement.

“So you’re going commando today, I’ve noticed you’ve been doing that a lot. Not that I’m complaining at all.” He commented while undoing his armor and shirt to reveal his bare chest.

Glynda nodded with a blush. “I've been feeling the urges more often these days, they aren’t just random anymore, but near constant in succession. It’s best to be prepared  in case there’s a ‘need’ at a random moment’s notice.”

Jaune nodded and pressed up against her backside gripping his length and gently rotating the head around her vulva. Glynda bit her bottom lip in anticipation wanting him to shove it in her already, but then she felt a sudden urge of her violet aura resonate with her erogenous centers on her body. Her hand stopped Jaune and held his length from proceeding.

“Wait, I..want it in the other hole. Feeling the taste for it today.” She quickly explained and Jaune nodded now aiming his member between her pale perfect buttocks. 

The bulbous head pressed against her opening gently nudging the hole open as it slowly immersed into it. He could feel Glynda’s breath hitch in excitement, she shuddered and gasped as his cock slowly pushed further inside.

“Haaa aah…!! Hoooo…” 

Jaune firmly pushed the rest of himself into her anus making her tense up against the wall. 

“Eeaayaah...!! There we go!! That’s -mmphh!” She was cut off from her sentence when he held her close and pressed his lips onto hers in a sweet kiss that made Glynda melt into his arms. She closed her eyes and allowed her tongue to wriggle along his in heated lip-lock while adjusting to feeling her ass get filled.

Glynda hummed dreamily inside his mouth as his hips started softly humping back and forth against her rear. Soon soft thumps resulted from her body bouncing against the wall with Jaune increasing the pace of his thrusts into her anal canal. They broke off their lips with a heated breath and Glynda moaning low breathy moans in response to his fucking. 

Jaune’s hands reached around her chest undoing the buttons on her corset and allowing her plump breasts to spring free. 

‘She isn't wearing a bra either.’ He noticed increasing his arousal level continuing to slam his hips into Glynda’s ass making audible smacking noises.

“That's..huff.. Right, Jaune. I’m going commando...aaa...for you! .These urges are happening more..huff.. frequently.!” Glynda let out feeling a surge of her radiant violet aura make her body glow. 

Part of Jaune was indeed worried about this. Ever since the chemical incident that had started their relationship he was concerned how long the effect would last . Even though it's only been one month now it still hasn't faded away, it was now actually the opposite. It had gotten worse and although Glynda turning into more of a nymphomaniac was good for his teenage libido, he worried for his girlfriend's health.

Trying to put his distress into the back of his mind Jaune focused on pleasuring her first. His hands gripped her doughy pristine flesh and started back on pounding into her ass.

Soft flesh smacking sounds followed with Jaune’s form slapping efficiently against Glynda’s behind. Her high heel wearing legs spread apart a little further and  with him really sawing in and out of her ass.

Glynda clutched the walls with her nails while during.One of his hands switched between her breasts groping slowly and pinching nipples in tandem, the other steadied her rump so he could drill his way inside her at an intense pace.

“Hooaa aah ah haa..!” She breathed out in elated moans with a smile formed on her face, suddenly her body shone again just like the first time she was afflicted. Despite being in a haze of lust Jaune was still really worried for her. 

Glynda turned her head back to him with an uncharacteristically perverse wide smile on her face.  Her left hand came out and grabbed him the neck pulling him up close.

“Ream into me harder, Jaune! Drill me like it’s mating season!” She demanded hungrily leaving Jaune to only nod and quickly comply. His hips started hammering into her buttocks at an elevated rate of intensity making Glynda bristle up in bliss. You could see the waves of impact jiggling across her butt cheeks. 

“That feeling is heavenly! Huh ha ha ha, I love it! I love you, Jaune!” She howled out having her glasses spill off her face onto the floor. She pulled Jaune close again and hungrily latched at his lips in an aggressive lip lock involving her tongue dominating his and cleaning out his mouth. 

He was taken back by this and yet found this dominant side of her extremely arousing. He did like rough girls that lord over him, probably a kink he had.

Glynda continued her passionate tongue play while he kept savagely pounding his length into her ass!  Getting the idea to satisfy her urges Jaune moved his hand from her chest down to her mound and started furiously stroking across her vulva making her mewl internally. 

His hand worked it's magic by rubbing across her pussy then driving two fingers inside causing her to break off from his lips to yell out her impending orgasm.

Their romp continued nearly fifteen minutes longer until Jaune took their position to the couch spread where he continued reaming her ass missionary style.

He got a perfect view of Glynda looking up at him with extreme fascination and predatory lust, her own hands came to her breasts stroking and fondling them in twin rotations. Her tongue stretched out her mouth ,her breasts squished together in harmony, and her creamy buttocks was getting roughly plowed by his long cock. Glynda was close and Jaune got a front seat view of her about to let loose.

A repeated rhythm of smacking sounds followed when he sheathed his length into her ass and grunted. Glynda felt the warmth of his seed spill into her anus sending her stimulated body through the metaphorical roof!

“Hhaaaagh!” She bellowed after arching her back and twitching her beautiful legs. Her pussy spritzed out cum in consecutive spasms for nearly a full minute just as Jaune continued pumping sperm into her ass. 

Eventually they both finished  leaving Glynda to return to ‘normal’, the elder witch panted heavily as she laid on the couch.

The glow of her body died down and Jaune, while also breathing hard, slumped down on top of her cuddling with his woman. Glynda smiled sweetly and wrapped her arms around his body keeping him close with her chin on his head. 

“Thank you, Jaune, I believe that will suffice for now. Which is perfect timing because I think a student is arriving into class.” Glynda said softly.

“Yeah..huff..okay, I’ll make my stealthy escape then. Have any plans tonight?” He asked looking up at her bright green eyes.

“Why no I don’t, do you have something in mind for this Friday night, Mister Arc?” She asked coyly knowing where this was going. Glynda had gotten more virile and sexually enthusiastic ever since their first time.

Jaune propped himself up to meet her properly. “Well the gang's all got their things to do elsewhere. Pyrrha is heading back to her home village for some family bonding and Ren and Nora are going to hang around the arcade with Ruby’s team. Leaving us all alone…” He trailed off suggestively.

Glynda leaned close to place a quick peck on his nose, as per her cute custom. “Well then, consider it a date. I’ll be sure to wear something ‘special for the occasion.” She answered as they both got up and redress, Glynda doing so much quicker since she only discarded her skirt. The fact that she is still braless and pantyless excited Jaune’s hormones to no end, she was going commando just for him and it was such a turn on.

-

Carefully Jaune snuck out of her office with Glynda casually following behind, the classroom was still empty thankfully, so he may make it out undetected.

Of course no good plan goes off successfully. The doors opened striking panic in both of them, mostly Jaune. There came in a single student that happened to be a Faunus girl with short brunette hair and small tusks protruding from her cheeks. She was quite cute, but frighteningly she was also a potential witness. While normally his appearance with Goodwitch could be considered for remedial purpose Jaune didn't want to risk word getting around about the off-scheduled visit here in her office. He hastily darted his head left and right in panic looking for a hiding spot before the girl noticed him. Glynda was one step ahead of him and telekinetically whisked him under her desk.

“Oof!” Jaune groaned quietly and kept as still as a mouse.

“Ah you’re early for class, dear. How may I help you?” Glynda announced keeping as calm and cordial as possible. Although internally she was boiling with the urges again, something that both frightened her and excited her.

“Huh, I guess I am. Sorry for intruding during your lunch break but I just had an important question or two about the field exam. It’s been bugging me all week and I’d just like some input, if that’s okay.” The girl sheepishly asked with innocence in fear of Glynda’s ire. 

The blonde teacher simply nodded with a small smile and took a seat behind her desk, completely aware of Jaune hiding there.  The Faunus girl took to stand in front of her desk directly engaging the professor.

“What can I help you with,dear?” 

“Well it’s about the right kinds of Dust to infuse in field exam this week taking place at the Forever falls.I don't think I got the mixtures right. I could use some hints on which are the more proper types to craft.” The girl began.

Jaune, from down below was slightly frustrated that the girl showed up nearly spotting him, but as soon as he saw Glynda uncross her legs and spread them wide to show him her dripping cunt. He knew what she wanted.

‘Is she...getting off on this? The risk of getting spotted?’ He wondered when remembering it could also be a side effect of the dust that afflicted her body. ‘Maybe it's’ better if I go along with it, for her sake.’ He thought then saw his bulge in his jeans. ‘And mine too.’ 

He stealthily lurched forward quietly on his hands and knees and pulled her seat a little closer. Glynda did him the honor of stretching up her skirt to show her exposed pussy, slightly fuzzed in light yellow pubic hair, glistened and waiting for his attention. 

Jaune indulged her, first he grabbed her ankles pulling himself close then he pressed his face up closer to where Glynda shivered at feeling his breath on her sensitive flesh. So far she did well not flinching as the student above continued into detail about her predicament. He didn't hear it from down here.

He breathed and launched forward smashing his lips tenderly against her navel teasingly making his way down to her clitoris, when he did he pursed his lips on it after stretching her opening wide apart.

“Eeep!” Glynda internally yelped and did her damndest stifling herself. A bead of sweat trickled down the side of her head. “That’s very interesting, I can understand your confusion, Miss Borra, but I believe you’re..aaah…! Mixing two components up that have volatile reactions together.” Glynda answered hoping the girl did not inquire why she suddenly yelped mid sentence.

Down below..

Jaune sweetly suckled her clit and dabbed his fingers into her tight damp passage, he did this for about a few minutes or so until he moved on to simply tonguing out her twat while holding her vulva apart with his hands. He could feel Glynda breathing faster now.

She was so moist that the mere fact she was doing this in front of a student completely unaware elevated her sense of arousal. Jaune could relate, he got very excited too for the sheer danger of it.

He closed his eyes and went back to peppering her quirm with tender kisses and alternating to simply sucking on Glynda’s pussy. The woman bristled when feeling his tongue whirl around inside her space touching every inch of her sensitive flesh.  Borra propped an eyebrow wondering if she was feeling under the weather.

Glynda was mentally screaming ‘Get on it with it and get out’ to the girl.

Jaune pressed his head forward some more and latched his mouth mouth on her mound sensually making out with her pussy. Glynda reclined with her back arching as she struggled to keep a straight face on for the student.

“W-Well..that is an an excellent question, Borra, but the components of shock and fire Dust vials cannot at all mix together. They are much more important as separate power round for ammunition.. Such opposing forces c-can only ever result in chaos...hua! Pardon,I have some allergies acting up.”

“Of course, well as I was saying..” Borra continued while underneath the desk Jaune was gorging out on the older woman’s snatch with his lips curling apart her vulva and feverishly tonguing the insides out. 

Soon he got creative and reached his hand over to her buttocks, squeezing it in between the chair surface and her skin. He started massaging it making Glynda moan a bit more under her breath.

Minutes passed and with a sheer will of iron Glynda remained composed despite tensing up and shaking, she felt like she was ready to burst.

“I see, so that’s how my partner got got caught up in an electric blizzard. I guess I shouldn't have mixed those specific components together, so much for new elements of Dust made from combinations. Thanks for the advice, miss goodwitch. This really opened my eyes.” Borra bowed thankfully with a grateful smile. 

“You quite welcome, little lady. Now do make haste out the door I need to make preparations for clas.” Glynda said back with a courteous smile and watched the student skip to tout the classroom.

 

The moment the doors clicked shut…

“Hhooaa...oh my goodness!!” Glynda hollered out as she came with a thunderous orgasm down below on Jaune’s face. 

As per usual the blonde lad lapped up her juices and continued sucking on her pussy. Glynda’s legs jerked and twitched as her body shivered violently during her high. 

She soon settled down and was left laid back in oher chair panting like she ran all the way to Atlas.She felt the urges subsided and was assured the danger was gone...for now. Kicking her chair back off the desk to allow Jaune out she greeted him with a satisfied smile and a messy face.

“That..huff..was...splendid, Jaune. He he he.” She said as she readjusted her skirt. Jaune started wiping his face clean and chuckled along with her.

“You're definitely welcome, Miss Goodwitch. That was a really close one too, good thinking tossing me under the desk.” 

“It was the spur of the moment, I knew you thought it was too risky being seen at all here. We can’t risk a single bit of our scandalous coupling, but I'll admit the sense of danger was a thrill. I’m starting to feel young again.” Glynda giggled and stood upright to pull him to another loving kiss before breaking off. ‘I need to go, class is starting soon. So..tonight? In your bedroom?” Jaune asked readily.

“It’s a date, take a nice shower and replenish yourself beforehand, Jaune. I intend to wring you dry tonight.” She cooed sexily making his bulge throb painfully. 

“You got it,I-I gotta go!” He said urgently and rushed out the door before he could get tempted to fuck her right there on the desk.

“Looking forward to it.” She said to herself and turned around to head into her private washroom. When she stopped in front of the mirror her green eyes went wide in slight alarm. She noticed something was off about her appearance.

“W-weren’t there at least two wrinkles there? Under each eye?’ She asked herself mentally and felt around her skin noticing just how much more livelier and baby soft it was compared to herself a month ago.’No..it can’t be, couldn't it….?’

She examined her platinum blonde hair and noticed it had a much brighter sheen along with being absent of any graying hairs. She ages like fine wine sure, but Glynda was in Ironwood’s age group and he’s been graying the past so and so. Here however she saw none of it in her body’s features.

‘Maybe I’m overthinking it. There is no theoretical way to..restore someone’s youth.’ She reassessed to herself with uncertainty and stepped out the washroom with a confused look on her face.

-

Time had passed until until the evening came, here at Beacon academy two individuals were preparing for a intimate night together. Jaune had taken a full shower, combed his hair only slightly straightening out the wild fluff of it, and wore his casual clothing because he didn't want anyone to question where he would be going if  they saw him. Also since the intention of the visit was pretty straightforward he felt he didn’t need to dress up like they were going out on the town, despite that he wanted do that with her at some point.

“Okay...tonight's gonna be special. I can feel it.” He said to himself when looking in the mirror of the restroom.

Where glynda was at…

She freshly bathed, groomed her hair, put on makeup, something she hadn’t done for ages. Now her violet eyeshadow highlighted the green of her eyes, the gloss on her cheeks made her face to be more pristine, and the lipstick she wore being a soft cherry red to reinforce that youthful look. Glynda looked into the shopping bag to scope out  the risque lingerie she purchased earlier. 

She smiled herself and once more started feeling the soft flow of the urges bubble to the center of her body. Part of her was honestly worried about their frequency, but another part was wondering why she just looked more youthful recently. She had deigned to ask oobleck or even Ozpin about it, since they already knew of the chemical spill on her. She was also afraid they'd find out about her relationship with Jaune. While Ozpin may seem compassionate and understanding, what she was doing was still a scandalous taboo and may well devastate Beacon’s reputation if word got out. He may not care, but she did. The last thing she wanted was for people to know.

Knock knock.

The knock on her door caught her attention distracting her from her thoughts. When checking the time she noted it was an hour early than their arranged meeting, so she assumed it have been someone else.

‘Yes?” She called out.

“Glynda? It’s Ozpin. I’ve come by for a quick word.” He said from the other side of the door.

Glynda felt her heart rate climb up slightly out of alarm, but she steadied herself and walked forward to open it.

When the door unlocked and revealed her headmaster she greeted him with her typical inquisitive face.

“Hello, sir. What brings you here this evening?” She asked standing in the doorway.

Ozpin eyed her appearance and adjusted his glasses as though he were seeing things. 

“Are you wearing makeup? It's been quite some time since you did that.” He quipped mirthfully in his usual gentlemen manner.

“I’m still a woman at heart, Ozpin. I take pride and care in my appearance, at least lately I have. Are you going somewhere?”

“Ah yes, my apologies. But I will say it looks splendid on you, and if I’m not mistaken I could swear you looked as though you regressed in age.If it’s one of those aging creams from Mistral you may have gotten your money’s worth. You look exactly as you did ten years ago.” Ozpin added earning interest from Glynda.

“I might just be seeing things, anyway I simply came to ask if you wanted to come with the rest of us educators for a night out. Peach had brought her homemade ‘Nightingale Mixer’ for the occasion.” He leaned in with a discreet whisper. “It’s really just Rapier Wasp jam mixed with liquor, but it mixes surprisingly well and makes for a splendid drink.”

“That sounds more like chaos in progress to me, but I'm afraid I’ll have to turn down your request.Thank you for the invite however.” Glynda courteously answered and Oz respectively nodded.

“I understand, you may have plans to do something else. Well let me last give you a spare flask of the drink she made. She forwarded this to me as  a sample, I dare not try it because alcohol is not particular my interests. I don’t want to be enamored with it like Qrow is after all.” Ozpin explained and whisked out  a silver flask swishing in the liquid. Glynda took it with a grateful nod.

“Much obliged, headmaster. Now go have yourself some fun with the staff, I think of you of all people deserve a night out. Just try not to party too hard.” Glynda advised in a friendly manner.

Ozpin nodded and bade her goodbye before turning to walk away. Once he was out of sight Glynda let out a wave of relief and retreated back in.

‘Ten years younger..’ She thought and picked up an old staff photo from her dresser showing Ozpin, Qrow, Ironwood, and the other teachers which somehow included Tai Yang. She looked at herself and matched the similarities in the mirror nearly dropping the picture frame in reaction. 

Glynda breathed a little quickly as the theory became reality; she did age backwards.

‘It must be why I feel so much more...lively and amorous. So the dust combination with the thunderstrike resulted in...this. Will I get even younger? Or does it have a stopping point? This is honestly starting to frighten me. It’s best to get my mind off it for now.’ She realized and clenched her fists and looked at her purchases with a ready grin.’I have a night ahead of me.’

-

It was evening now within Beacon academy and Jaune strolled carefully and quietly to Glynda’s personal quarters. He had purchased a box of condoms he kept in his back pocket, taken some energy enhancements for a prolonged night, which he didn't feel anything from if he was being honest, and made his way to meet his instructor  girlfriend.

‘Here we go.’ He thought to himself readily and knocked on the door three times. 

“Come in.” A silky feminine voice said from the other side. Jaune did so and opened the door leading into her bedroom where he beheld the sight that made his jaw drop.

Glynda was sitting there on the bed posed alluringly so with her hair made up and loose making her look like a goddess from painting. Her glasses were off, letting him see those beautiful light green gems of eyes, her body looked smooth and beautifully moistened giving her a bit of luster that he could only compare to a super model. Her outfit, or lack thereof, was a transparent  scanty nightie that consisted of a soft strip of fabric crossing her breasts with a flowing tail coat draping down her backside. Her undergarment was a barely visible lace thong transparent enough for him to see her neatly trimmed golden patch. Her legs were draped in silky transparent stockings that matched the rest of her ensemble, being a combined light pink. Her torso barely had anything covering it save for the strip of fabric covering her breasts. Last but not least was her expression which oozed unbound lust with half lidded eyes and an alluring smile.

Jaune opened his mouth to try to speak but found himself gawking wordlessly at her. Glynda giggled at his face then beckoned him forward. 

“Come along, mister JArc. You’re girlfriend is waiting for you, or would you rather stand there frozen like a statue?” She asked drawing him slowly back into reality. Jaune nodded to himself and walked forward to catch Glynda into his arms for a full on embrace. Her hands roamed his backside up to his hair holding him tight as they made out with undaunting passion. Glynda’s cheeks were profusely blushing just like Jaune's, two lips were crushing against each other, sucking along one another with tongues wrestling in a bout of dominance. Glynda won every time

She hummed pleasantly in his arms  pulled him with her to collapse on the bed continuing their make out session.

Now Glynda was straddling his waist with her creamy legs propped on his sides and her lips now nibbling a trail up his neck. Jaune groaned in arousal and held his hands at her buttocks groping each cheek slowly while Glynda worked her lips onto his face.. They carried on like this for several minutes and ended at Glynda gently biting down on his lower lip before breaking off, Jaune was both aroused yet stunned by her aggressive action. She propped up straddling his waist still and flicked her wand to summon the bag of goodies from afar. 

Jaune was curious what tool she’d use this time to his surprise she brought out what appeared to be a cord of anal beads and a bottle of lubricating lotion.

“I’d like a massage among other things mister Arc, will you do me the honors?” She said waving the bead cord around while wearing a naughty face.

Jaune nodded and obliged her.

-

Now stripped of all his clothing save for his boxers Jaune knelt beside Glynda's prone form. She had her naked back facing up with herself relaxing on the bed surface.

Jaune sprayed the bottle of lubrication into his hands and rubbed his palms together before pressing down on her smooth creamy backside. Glynda immediately mewled in contact of his slick palms gliding along her skin. She had undid the flowing coattail of the lingerie to expose her naked back and she certainly wasn’t regretting it. 

Jaune rubbed and gently caressed the entirety of her backside with precision until eventually reaching her buttocks. Glynda picked up on this with a smile.

“Go ahead, take them off and enjoy at your leisure.” She said smoothly. Jaune then reached over and yanked her panty down her legs all the way until it was off her body. He kept it at his side and went on to massage her buttocks, fondly groping in slow firm motions that had the blonde woman bristle up at his touch.  Glynda squinted her eyes closed savoring the feeling of him groping her ass and eagerly waiting for him to continue. 

Jaune did so with gusto for five minutes when he brought the bead cord up and spread her buttt cheeks apart revealing her perfectly pristine and clean anus ready for action.

“Do it. Pop that in.” Glynda ordered huskily. She knew it was would be the trigger to set her off into her more primal ero mode she knew was lying dormant inside her. She has always suspected herself of secretly of nymphomaniac that loved dishing out pain for physical stimulation.

!!

“Oooaaah!” Glynda mewled and clenched the fabric underneath when feeling Jaune drive the tip of the toy into her sphincter. She could feel the urges bubbling up inside ready to go nuclear and cause her to rape Jaune once the deed with the beads is done. Plop went in another then another and son, each time another bead plopped into her anus she tore more for the fabric of her bed. Jaune had reached the last one and set her off!

“There...that’s, uh...Glynda?” 

Glynda was silent and quietly propped herself upon her knees and palms. She whipped her face around at Jaune startling him with her near primal gaze. With a lick of her lips she pounced at him both terrifying him and exciting his arousal.

 

Glynda had him pinned underneath her with her strong hands holding his wrists, her eyes were hauntingly focused on him with a hungry expression

“Uh..Glyndie?”

“You’re mine. Everything that is Jaune Arc, is...iine!” She breathed huskily and suddenly leaned down aggressively pulling his lips into hers for a tongue ravaging kiss. Jaune felt the breath get sucked out of him as she roughly swallowed up his breath, tongued out his throat, and tasted every inch of his mouth. After about a minute of intensity she broke off to catch her breath with a wide smile.

Jaune immediately breathed in all the air he could after nearly suffocating. 

His throbbing erection made a tent out his boxers and waiting go get out, Glynda saw to that though. With one hand she gripped his member through the fabric gently stroking it before ripping the undergarment to shreds!

!!

“There you are, come to mama.” Glynda cooed seductively and leaned over to suck the head of his member into her mouth, she gripped her hands on it steadily pumping the skin of the shaft as she whirled her tongue all over the top. Jaune felt his breathing escalate, she continued it for about a minute before suddenly pulling the entirety of his appendage into her mouth and throat.

“Hhaa! Wow..!” he let out once he felt the tight spongy sheath of Glynda’s oral passage. 

‘Mmmm!” She hummed and twisted her head round taking his cock for as whirl of juicy flesh.  Jaune felt her tongue curl and coil around his length with Glynda keeping her lips suction vacuums seal tight. Before long she started bouncing her head back and forth on it taking extra measure so ensure sure Jaune felt everything. 

He groaned in continuous bliss with the blonde beauty slamming her head up and down on his pole, after nearly eight minutes of action she popped off with tasteful sigh not letting him finish inside her mouth for she was holding an iron grip on his shaft. 

“No need to waste any of it yet. I want your energy conserved for this right here.’ Glynda gestured to her pussy, which she spread open on display before him. 

Jaune felt mesmerized by watching her play with herself and massage her cunt. 

Glynda stopped masturbating and lurched forward placing a gentle kiss on his cheek before reclining back on the bed with legs spread wide. She wanted him pounding her missionary style. She held out her hands invitingly.

Jaune nodded with eager delight and proceeded to get the condoms but Glynda called out to him first. 

‘Wait! Don't bother with those. They soften the experience, just go raw in me, Jaune. I want or receive every last drop , have every inch of my insides filled up. “ She announced hypnotizing him into complying. 

Jaune wanted to protest because of the risk but he found he didn't care once he he made his way to the sprawled teacher lying in wait for him.

‘She certainly can't have kids, right?’ He questioned shaking it off as he hovered over Glynda's naked form. She curled her legs around his backside and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him close. Glynda leaned up close to his ear purring and licking around his lobe seductively. 

“Don’t concern yourself about letting loose inside, Jaune.Just fill me.” She breathed turning him on greatly.

Glynda herself wasn’t entirely sure she was infertile, not after Ozpin mentioned she looked ten years younger than before. The chemical dust had its effects alright and one of them may have her possibly capable of having children. But that was not important right now.Hastily raising her legs up and locking him in place the moment she felt his member prod open her cunt Glynda latched securely onto her lover and let out a sigh of ecstasy when she felt him plunge into her depths.

“That's it! Haah! Move…” She purred and didn’t wait one more second when whipping out her wand-crop to smack him on the ass. “I said move!”

“Yep!” Jaune bristled in pain, which he is starting to find to be a turn on. ‘Oh wow, it looks like she’s a sadist and I’m a masochist..! This is possibly the worst combination to have, but dammit why does it excite me so much?’ He thought and started bouncing his hips down into her at a hard rampant pace hearing another squeal of elation from her.

The bed started creaking and Jaune really started humping his tool into her. He partly winced at her tightness, to him she seemed tighter and energetic overall. He wondered if it was just because of the mood set. 

Glynda locked her fingers over his neck and pulled him into another sweet lip curling kiss. His hips started wildly slamming down into her core making her mewl inside his throat. Her legs remained locked over his thighs and buttocks rubbing along them affectionately.

Their bodies smacked together incessantly over the course of time and during it Glynda continued letting out a stream of profound high pitched moans as Jaune grunted and panted. His cock bottomed in and out deeply breaching her cervix and poking her womb with each strike before withdrawing to a certain point. In and out he dorve in like a man possessed by lust and each time he did Glynda tensed up and let out another intoxicated squeal.

‘She looks so beautiful...with her hair like that on the bed.’ Jaune thought referring her beautiful mane of hair cascading around her shoulders and face like an angel.

Their fucking continued to a point until they altered positions; now Glynda was on top straddling his waist and furiously driving herself down on his body like a girl filled with lustful energy. It wasn’t too far from the truth actually. Her smooth sweaty form rocked in and out making sure to take his cock deep! This went on a half an hour more with the symphony of their lustful moans sending them ever closer to their finish.

And just about now…

“G-Glynda! I’m about to blow!” Jaune hollered with a strained face. 

“So am I! Don’t pull out! Don't dare think of doing so! Just let it out inside me, Jaune! I want to feel it! Feel you!” She hollered back in ragged breaths while still rocking herself in hard motions. 

Jaune was going strong and rutted into her rapidly several more times until he bolted upward to hold onto her writhing form desperately! He grunted and felt his hips spasmed against hers unloading thick blasts of sperm deep into her womb quickly filling her to the brim. 

Glynda clinched back tightly and let out a heartfelt moan of bliss and felt her pussy muscles clamp and convulse milking his cock for all its contents! She reeled in pleasure as her body sucked more and more cum out of Jaune leading oher feeling a thick bank of semen in her body. 

They held onto each other like that for several minutes post coitus until finally relaxing with relived breaths. 

Glynda held Jaune together against her body fondly refusing to let go

She felt more of her mature reason return to her senses while basking in the afterglow of sex with the younger student. A peaceful smile graced her features as she nuzzled her head along his shoulder.

‘That was..really an intense night.” Jaune breathed and Glynda nodded.

She craned her head back to pull him into lip lock that resulted in them making out romantically for a short while until they passed out on the bed together.

-The morning came and Glynda rose up from the bed  stretching her arms over her head feeling refreshed and naked. In her bed with her was an equally naked Jaune slumbering peacefully.

“Hmmmm, he he he, I’ll wait until you're up you lazy boy. Then we can go have breakfast together.” Glynda whispered and leaned down to place a kiss on his forehead. ‘We might also need to talk about more quickies and exhibition practice, there’s a lot I want to go over with kink sex and other creative ideas to sate my ‘condition’. That reminds me…’ Glynda looked to see the hilt of the bead cord protruding from her ass and telekintically pulled it out bit by bit leaving her to mewl a chain of groans she kept stifled so as to not wake up Jaune. 

“Huuuaa...there we we go..” She said to herself  yanking it out and tossing  it away.

 

When she arose from the bed she looked herself in the mirror feeling proud of her sexual active youthful appearance again. ‘I do look ten years younger and I am looking good.’ She mused proud with herself.

‘I hope this doesn't mean i’m more prone to conception though.’

**End of chapter.**

 


	3. Relationship Insecurity

**The ArcWitch Couple**

**Chapter Three** \- **Relationship Insecurity**

By Azure

 

-

It was another day here at Beacon Academy, another few days had passed by and no one was the wiser on Jaune and Glynda’s secret relationship, The blonde lad had done impressively in aiding Glynda in suppressing the abundance of energy coming from that side effect of the Dust spill she suffered a while back, but nowadays she was fairly balanced and happily adjusting to the Arc lad’s love, for she loved him just as much if not more. Today, however, was another story...

Glynda Goodwitch, was not happy right now, no she was indeed the very opposite of happy at this moment. Why? One good reason wearing blonde hair surrounded by six other reasons. Here she was standing in front of the archway of the cafeteria doors with her arms crossed and her brow furrowed in one of her famous Goodwitch glares.Fortunately no young soul was the target, but she was laser focused on one hapless fool sitting over with his friends at the lunch table. Why was she focused on Jaune and the many other female friends of his getting physically close? Well...Glynda Goodwitch...was afraid.

She sighed and stroked her forehead mulling over why she was even here monitoring her boyfriend.

‘I can't’ believe I’m feeling jealous of Jaune’s own comrades and teammates. How petty of me is it to feel like some clingy high school girlfriend?’ She asked herself in thought feeling some semblance of maturity bring her back to reason, Glynda’s had her lucid moments and other times she’s become a slave to her romantic impulses. From magically yanking Jaune out from sparring practice for a quickie in the classroom, to waving her wand and making some of her clothing shimmy down revealing parts of her body distracting him from taking a test with a heavy nosebleed. She thought herself above this and often in control despite her condition under the Dust effect, that was until she saw Yang playfully hugging Jaune’s face to her chest deliberately smothering him in her breasts.

Her spiked heeled boots dug into the ground hard now and she was gnashing her teeth in seething animosity. The glare was back in full force and she was tempted to walk over there, whip Yang Xiao Long off her boyfriend, and use her semblance to fling her right through the ceiling! Fortunately sense and reason came back to her before giving into temptation.

“No no, snap out of it, Glynda! You’re not some spiteful woman about to harm any of her students. You’re just here to ensure no other food fights like before can occur, under Ozpin’s instruction.’ Glynda mentally told herself and gently smacked her own face to regain her senses.

Even she couldn't believe she had these thoughts, but the feeling of jealousy was still there, especially when Pyrrha Nikos hugged the back of Jaune affectionately ready to cuddle her face next to his. Jaune, being the blushing hapless goof in the middle of all of it, didn’t know what his everyday actions with his friends were doing to his secret girlfriend.

‘It’s alright, Glynda, they’re just his friends. I know Miss Nikos is certainly holding a candle for him, but that doesn’t mean he will dump you off and go with her.’ She struggled reassuring herself until another spark of doubt up.

‘She is younger though, plus she’s been eyeing him forever at this point and knows him inside out. What if….what if Jaune decides our relationship isn’t worth the risks and settles for the younger more extravagant redhead that is Miss Nikos?’ She pondered fearfully feeling the small soft surge of the Dust chemical inside her body.

At this Glynda bit down on her thumb in distracted thought, while normally she was of a calmer, more disciplined, mind set she felt her thoughts constantly drift back to this ever growing fear of Jaune leaving her. She trusts Jaune with her feelings and with her heart, and she sincerely believes that he does as well, but that tiny spark of doubt continues resurfacing. Not even the fear of a potential scandal, that would follow should they be revealed, scared her. Rather what is more terrifying to her was the sheer thought of another more younger girl catching her lover’s eye.

She had to do something!

‘I-I-I must….go somewhere else right now and gather my thoughts before I lose my head!’ She thought with finality and distress before turning on her heel and heading out double doors of the cafeteria. Only a handful of students even noticed she was there to begin with, except for Jaune, who was now staring off into space where she made her exit.

‘Glynda? What’s gotten into her?’ Jaune wondered and decided to pay her a visit later to see if she was feeling alright. If it were the usual ‘business’ with the Dust effect then his scroll would ping with the usual cryptic message for him, but for right now he waited for the opportune moment to talk to her. He worried for her, after all, he loved her.

“Huh, I didn’t even notice Miss Goodwitch was had been standing there. Wonder why she left?” Yang mouthed taking an apple from the table and taking a bite out of it.

“Maybe it has something to do with arranging more homework assignments! I can’t stand to write another eight page essay on the history of Remnant!” Ruby shrieked in fear earning a soft chuckle from Blake and a rolled eye expression from Weiss.

“Nah I doubt it, Rubes. I’ve been doing a lot of work for her since operating as her staff aide, if there were a big assignment like that coming up I’d already tell you.” Jaune explained with a toothy grin flashing at the end.

Ruby sighed in relief and relaxed, glad to know Jaune had her back with school terrors.

“Speaking of which, what’s it like doing all that filing work for Miss Goodwitch, Jaune?” Nora asked with a suggestive smirk until she took note of his one second silence before jumping to her own conclusions. “Oh my gosh! You must be clumsy,disorganized, lazy when doing work for her! Does she use that whip wand thing of hers to discipline your booty in case you make a mess?” She asked mortified.

Jaune went red in the face at her accusation and looked flatly at Ren, who only shrugged at his partner’s antics. The blonde was glad she only meant it in referring to punishment rather than sex. Just then an image popped up in his head of an overly aggressive and sexually aroused Glynda bending him over her lap to spank the hell out of his ass resurfaced in his mind. Jaune shuddered wishing he had forgotten that particular ‘warm up’ before their afternoon quickie.

“He’s...tensed up. I think you may have hit the nail on the head, Nora.” Ren commented flatly seeing Jaune’s expression.

Instantly Pyrrha was there rubbing his shoulders and consoling him like a trauma patient by nursing his head and pulling it to her chest making him go red.

‘It’s a good thing Glyndie isn’t here to see this! She’d probably spank me all over again! I couldn’t handle sitting down for a week after last time.’ He mentally panicked feeling his face become smothered by Pyrrha’s breasts.

-

Striding into Vale Glynda decided to do some scouting and check out any and all magazines about catching her lover’s eye. Feeling she wouldn't stack up to younger generations of beautiful huntresses, namely one redhead that it out bad for Jaune, she felt she needed to up her game or risk losing him.

She wrapped her arms around herself shuddering at the thought and feeling the side effects of her Dust accident kick up again. Her body lit up a soft dim glow of aura, prompting Glynda to clear her mind of any chaotic thoughts. Once she took a breather and meditated on a random bench seat she recomposed herself and the glow went down, but that would only work for so long. She needed Jaune’s touch, no, his everything in order to not die, but furthermore she just couldn't live without him. Both literally and figuratively.

“Let’s see here, where’s that bookstore again?” She inquisitively asked herself as she wandered around Vale’s shopping district. ‘Glad I convinced Barty to fill in for me today, this is important, but I do hope he is teaching the proper course material in my combat class.’

Her thoughts were now more or less focused back on her career, Glynda held a steadfast in trying not to overthink Jaune’s interactions with his friends and confusingly thinking they’ll jeopardize her relationship with him.

‘Oh…?’ Her interest peaked when she walked past a store that appeared to sell rather raunchy ‘Adult’ materials and equipment known as the ‘Donut hole’. Thinking flatly on what kind of idiotic name that was, Glynda felt she could find her answers inside this place.

Taking a deep breath, she was about to brave the inside of a raunchy Adult store. ‘Mission to weld my boyfriend’s attention to me and me alone….starts now!’ With that she pushed on in through the door.

“Oh my.” She moaned in awe, both in slight disgust at the near endless sight of toys,dvds, costumes, and other miscellaneous materials for sex appeal. ‘Perhaps coming here was poor choice in judgement.’

“Oh! Glynda! Is that you?” A shrill jovial female’s voice chirped out making her slump her shoulders even more.

‘Yes, this was definitely a poor choice.’ Glynda thought before turning to the source only to see someone that made her eyes go wide in surprise. “Professor Peach?!”

Glynda had turned to the gushing form of Professor Minerva Peach of botanical studies and wilderness survival at Beacon. She was a lovely tanned skin woman in a lab coat and science visor, pink bob cut hair tied in the back in a bun, dimples in her cheeks and honeyglow eyes showcasing her sweet doting personality.

“Oh, Glynda, you can just call me ‘Minerva’, we’re colleagues after all.” Peach waved off cheerily while holding a basket full of adult toys, movies, and misc edibles over her forearm. To Glynda it just looked like she bumped into an old friend during grocery shopping. Except inside a porno store.

“So I see you come here often?” Glynda asked awkwardly when eyeing that basket.

Peach went red and gushed. “Oh these are just for until I land myself a husband. I occasionally go out to dance clubs hoping to meet a strapping young man and bring him home prepared to make it an evening, how about you? I’ve never seen you here before?” She asked with eyes wide in wonder.

Glynda simply sighed and relented on explaining her reason, she needed a girlfriend, or as close to one as she could get right now to talk with. Peach was the closest thing to that, but she decided to keep Jaune’s identity a secret.

“Well, I have a boyfriend and I thought to come here to find something to help peak his interest lest it go stale.” She answered truthfully leaving to Peach squealing like a gushing school girl.

“I can’t believe it! You finally landed yourself a man! Oh rest assured I’ll give you the quick rundown on titillating products to have him drooling over you.” Peach declared exuberantly earning an anxious chuckle from Glynda.

“Glad to hear it, Minerva. I could use someone right now to talk to about it actually, shall we get some tea? I know a good place.” Glynda offered and Peach nodded before heading to the counter to put a hold on her purchases then walked out with Glynda. She had in mind to bring Glynda back to shop with her after going over certain ideas on how to please and keep your man.

For a solid half hour, they sat together at a beverage joint called the ‘Crowbar’ with Peach discussing various things she purchased or had done to attract younger men. Glynda took note of every one of them with utmost attention. Peach gave her a list items that will have her partner purring like an animal in heat, and even advised techniques that she assures her no gal of the younger generation can one-up her on. Glynda wasn’t entirely convinced of that, but absorbed the knowledge anyway.

“My last bit of advice, Glynda; make sure your hold on him is absolute. Don’t be too controlling but make sure your stamp on his ass says ‘Property of Glynda Goodwitch’. I figure that’s a mandatory step considering how much you think of him and how worried you are that he’ll cheat on you.” Peach addressed and took a sip from her tea cup.

Glynda was about to protest that she doesn’t worry as often, but when an image of Jaune getting playful with team RWBY flashed through her mind she gripped her own tea cup so hard it crumbled into pieces.

“Oops!” She blinked out of her trance and flicked her wrist repairing it instantly. “More please.”

The scared waitress took it and walked back to refill.

“I suppose you’re right; I do worry. He is on the young side after all.” Glynda confessed.

“Well show him what real experience is and be firm on your hold with him. Tell him how he means the world to you and pleasure his body like he wants no one else in the world.” Peach beamed earning a nodding smile from Glynda. “Also be sure to wear some leather BDSM gear for the event. Boys can get excited in both a scared and aroused way when seeing you don leather gear, it shows you mean business and will punish them if they dare think of someone else.” She concluded leaving Glynda to a newfound realization that completely coincided with all her would-be fears; yes she needed to be dominant, needed to remind him in both a pleasurable fruitful way as well as a firm punishing way that he was hers and only hers. No one else’s.

Glynda smiled wide with a frightening expression stretching on her face as this epiphany hit home. The waitress who saw her expression was too afraid to bring her the refilled cup and Peach was much too oblivious to see any fright in Glynda’s expression.

The blonde quickly straightened up and resumed her natural stoic look before greeting Peach with a friendly smile.

“Thank you very much,Minerva. I think all your input and suggestions will truly help me.”

“Anytime Glynda, we should do this more often.” Peach beamed unaware of the sexual monster she just awakened in her colleague.

-

After paying for the two and heading back to the ‘Donut Hole’ for some much needed shopping on the things Peach suggested, Glynda now headed back to Beacon with a plan in mind. She was giddy about it yet every time she looked inside the mysterious brown bag of adult goodies she felt a little embarrassed for going this far out of paranoia.

‘Maybe I’ve let my fears get the better of me, all these are enough to last a month and some of the clothing leaves zero to the imagination. Still….’ She thought after departing the Bullhead to head straight into her office to store the materials.

She stopped by the courtyard to see Jaune doing another hand to hand sparring match with an excitable Ruby and a cocky Yang. Blake was simply on a bench reading and Weiss was filing her nails in boredom, Nora was cheering Jaune on and taking bets while Ren was meditating. Pyrrha Nikos was standing alongside Nora cheering Jaune on as he got tossed around by Yang, much to Ruby’s fright.

It was such an innocent simple sight that it made Glynda chuckle in amusement.

Jaune finally got out from under Yang’s body press and lifted her over to pin her down instead, Ruby started the countdown to call the match but Yang grabbed and playfully groped Jaune’s crotch resulting in a red faced distraction that allowed her to flip him over! She landed on him with her butt squishing up against his face causing no end of nosebleed to come out, instantly Pyrrha tackled Yang off of him with inhuman strength and crawled over to Jaune in order to check up on him, by having her chest pressed up close to his face resulting in more blood loss.

Glynda’s left eye twitched in agitation, she gripped her bag tightly and instinctively flicked her wrist sending all wrestling participants soaring into bushes leaving Jaune alone on the grass looking around in confusion.

“That sparring wrestling match was getting a little too...invasive. Do keep in mind to restrain yourselves whenever I’m around, students.” Glynda announced with firm authority in her voice that made both Weiss and Blake stand up in attention out of fright. Jaune included.

“Yes, Ma am!” They yelped out when Glynda case her gaze over to Jaune as though staring into his soul. She cast him a quick wink and gestured to her scroll timer indicating ‘Be there at the usual time tonight’ to him. Jaune quickly nodded in understanding.

“Be sure to arrive promptly tonight for your traditional staff aide duties, Mister Arc. I have a very special assignment in mind for you and I will not tolerate tardiness. Furthermore there are things I need to discuss with you on top of that..” With that Glynda turned on her heel and walked off into the building.

All of team RWBY and JNPR returned to the spot looking as confused as ever. Jaune more so than the rest in regards to her behavior.

‘It might be time for another ‘lesson’ sooner than I thought. Those urges must’ve really hit home today, she looked like she wanted to yank me telekinetically to her room right off the ground just now. I guess that means I’m going to have to work harder on making you feel great,Glynda. I swear it.’ Jaune resolved and felt Yang and Nora lean on his shoulders watching her ascend into the elevator.

“Wonder what’s her deal today? She seems….stricter and more uptight than usual.” Yang addressed then looked arounatto her team. “Think she’s getting to that age where she craves man-meat in her bed more so than usual?”

Jaune tensed up and made a silly reddened face at that remark. Yang may be teasing but her words may have been on the mark.

“Yang, have some decency in what you say. You might get us all in trouble with her….again.” Weiss retorted with Blake nodding in agreement.

Yang simply waved it off with a shrug. “Details details, what I’m saying is maybe she needs some relaxation therapy, and that’s a light way to put it.” She wanted to get into saucier details but Ruby was present and didn't want to offend her innocent ears.

“Perhaps a massage would be in order, we could offer her a trip to a private masseuse. I happen to know a place.” Ren suggested surprising everyone.

‘That’s...actually not a bad idea. A massage before the usual business might just be what she needs.’ Jaune thought coming up with an attack plan.

“What would be better if Jaune gave her that massage! You are the Staff Aide after all!! Heck you might even convince to give us A’s on some of our assignments.” Nora chirped making Jaune stumble in embarrassment much to everyone’s mirthful laughter and Pyrrha’s indignant blushing face at the suggestion.

-

Later in the day now Jaune proceeded down the usual path to Glynda’s bedroom located behind her classroom. He was wearing his uniform, he had freshly bathed, and he had researched shoulder and back massage techniques to help his evidently frustrated girlfriend.

Once he wound up at the door leading in, he opened it arriving in the combat class arena. From there he headed up to her door and knocked twice.

“Come in, Jaune.” Glynda’s silky voice purred in an alluring tempting tone.

Jaune blinked in wonder at that and pulled the handle allowing him entrance, what greeted him was a dimly lit room with her bed done and shrouded in darkness. Sources of light were only from a small array of burning candles around the area granting focus to the bed. Jaune adjusted his sight and proceeded forward only to hear the door lock behind him and the form of Glynda stepping out of the darkness to greet him.

Jaune felt his jaw drop and his pants tighten upon the sight of his girlfriend; Glynda was wearing a ‘Queen’ BDSM leather outfit which consisted of a cupless corset attached to garter straps, slitted leather thong, long leather arm warmers with a whip in her hands, dark silken stockings connecting to the other end of the garter straps. She had on a leather choker with her symbol showing on an attached pendant, her eyeshadow was longer and a darker shade of violet, her lips were coated in a glossy light violet coating making her look exotic and showing that she meant business.

The gaze in Glynda’s eyes were almost hauntingly stoic and she fixated her focus on Jaune as she sashayed over to him wriggling her hips. His erection was harder than ever and making his pants very uncomfortable.

“Glynda?” He spoke as she gestured for him to sit down on the bed, which he did, before she sat on his lap with thighs straddling his waist.

“Jaune honey….you know you are only mine, right?” She softly began and stroked his face with her left hand.

Jaune nodded and held onto her waist pulling her close. “Of course, you are the only one for me, Glynda. That is fact.” He answered and Glynda delivered a small smile and crept closer to him with arms hooking around his neck. Suddenly her gaze hardened into more of a scowl.

“Then why...are you playing so physically with your female colleagues, Jaune dear?” She pressed with some forcefulness in her voice.

“W-what do you mean? The wrestling match? That’s just what we always do, sometimes Yang plays dirty like that but Pyrrha always knocks her off and gives her an earful on using her feminine wi- hmph!” He was cut off when his mouth was covered by her right leather wrapped hand as Glynda glared holes in him.

“Well, that stops NOW. You will no longer be that affectionate with either team RWBY or Miss Nikos and Miss Valkyrie.”

Jaune blinked incredulously and was about to protest trying to reason with her when she immediately covered his mouth with her own upon removing her hand. His words drowned out as she aggressively pushed her tongue inside pressing down firmly against his. Glynda had her arms hooked tightly around his neck pressing herself closer with her large breasts pushing up against his shirt and hips now grinding along his lap.

Jaune was far too erect and aroused right now to resist and communicate, Glynda’s body and her actions had that much of an effect on him.

 

“Hhhhmmm muaahh! Mmmmmphh!” She breathed intoxicatingly and moaned in warm breaths whenever she broke apart from his lips just to see his dazzled face. It brought a smile to hers when she did, she went back to kissing him full on the mouth and now aggressively worming her tongue inside and pressed down against his in an erotic wrestling match.

Jaune never felt more aroused than right now, his erection was furious and hard and poking up through his uniform trousers. Something Glynda saw to immediately by flicking her wrist and literally ripping them to pieces leaving him buck naked from the waist down!

Jaune eeped in both surprise and the breeze, but relaxed warmly when he felt Glynda’s leather-wearing left hand start gingerly stroking his shaft while still kissing him. She broke herself off his lips and gazed down at his length licking them with a perverse smile on her face.

Jaune noticed she was more randy than before and felt it was more her in control of it than the Dust in her body. He wasn’t one to refute her ever, but he couldn’t help but feel she was trying to prove something to him by going all out.

“After I’m done with you, Jaune, you’ll only ever think of me. No one else, not Miss Nikos nor Miss Xiao Long, not even if they flirt with you. I’m the only girl you’ll ever want in your life!” She urged with slight desperation in her voice that made Jaune worry.

“Glynda….what’s-” He was shushed again when she placed her left hand over his mouth before sliding her index finger inside past his lips further exciting him.

“Shhh, let mama take care of you right now, Jaune. There’ll be time for talk later, right now however….” She trailed off and rose from his body to flick her wrists and magically bind his arms back startling him! Ropes with cuffs on them sprung out of the darkness and latched onto his arms restraining him and holding him back like a prisoner.

He looked to Glynda in alarm and noticed she was positively shuddering pleasurably at the sight. When he was about to ask what the deal was, his mouth was greeted with a ball gag while Glynda dropped to her knees before his erection.

“This is all for me and nobody else.” She purred huskily as she gently pushed apart his thighs so she could roam her hands around his hilt. She softly stroked around the area till both were smoothly gripping his shaft, there Glynda leaned forward rubbing her face along it seductively with her mouth open in heated breaths.

Jaune was positively on fire, figuratively speaking, as he felt prey to Glynda’s workings. The entire way she was going about it was sexy, everything from her silky voice and domineering actions just had him rock hard. He still felt she was going above and beyond to try to prove herself, if her words were any indication, thus he would have to reassure her the ‘D’Arc’ way once he gets a chance.

“Exquisite.” She purred tracing her lips up his shift before she started kissing it in soft slow succulent kisses. Glynda started sucking her lips along his length in soft shallow kisses until she began using her tongue to slowly lick the surface having him tense up in pleasure. This pleased Glynda greatly.

Her left hand gripped the hilt of his meat while her other started pumping his shaft leaving the crown of his dick unattended, Glynda fixed that by wrapping her lips around it and started slurping in slow pumps. Her tongue darted out and flicked around the tip of his cock in rapid circles further stimulating her lover, her hand continued stroking the skin of his phallus while the other cupped and gently squeezed his balls from below. Seeing Jaune’s agonized reactions to her ministrations meant all the advice she read in those smut books purchased from the store worked absolutely perfectly. How wrong she was to be skeptic.

Spending several minutes servicing his cock with her hands, Glynda decided to take them away completely leaving only her head bobbing rapidly on the tip of his meat. Jaune peered down and noticed, when they made eye contact she winked before suddenly shoving herself all the way down taking him deep.

“Mmmmppggghh!” Jaune bellowed through the ball gag as his body felt heaven that was Glynda Goodwitch swallowing his entire length. No matter how often it was done, nothing compared to her throat taking in his sausage, Glynda knew how much he loved it.

Wasting no time she started expertly pumping her head back and forth without the use of her hands, indicating her expertise. She read about ‘no-hands blowjob’ and attempted to try it herself. Needless to say she was happy with the results, as was Jaune.

Her throat constricted and her lips sucked it all in deep with vacuum tight seal keeping and sloppiness to a minimum. Jaune felt his cock slide in and out of her spongy damp oral cavern of a mouth, and in a near rampant pace which overall made him feel absolute bliss. Glynda pumped and bounced her head repeatedly against his waist slurping that long meat deep into her throat, again and again she took it in and made sure to suck on every inch of phallic skin before the tip reached the wall of her lips.

This continued on for several more minutes, Jaune moaning and thrashing about during, until her pace accelerated resulting in her forehead tapping against his navel! He was about to cum and when Glynda sensed it she immediately stopped and withdrew herself from his groin leaving Jaune to look at her like a kicked puppy.

“Sorry, Jaune, but I need to make you beg for me.” She purred narrowing her eyes and licking her lips again as she readied her whip.

Now Jaune’s eyes went wide in slight panic, Glynda flicked her wrists magically shifting him to lay on his back atop the bed. The whip coiled around his neck, lightly so as to not choke him, allowing her to pull herself forward straddling him. Glynda now sat straddling his waist with his erection being hotdogged between her ass cheeks, she smiled sadistically once she heard him moan after she started rocking her hips. The sheer feel of her firm supple buttocks nudging his length and rocking in smooth motions against it was bringing him back to the brink of climax. It felt just that good, Glynda tugged on the whip pulling herself down to where her face was just above his. Jaune looked up into those hauntingly passionate eyes bereft of some of their light and felt that she was getting affected by the Dust in her body as well as her insecurities.

‘Oh no…! I think she’s awakened her inner sadist now!’ Jaune realized when putting the two factors together. Glynda’s issues combined with the Dust flushed out her more innate sadist side of her, it’d make sense since she’s denying him release in spite of giving him pleasure.

Jaune tilted his head back and groaned as Glynda continued working her buttocks up against his shaft, she smirked at seeing his condition and craned her head closer to his so she could start kissing and nibbling up his neck erotically. Her large breasts pressed against his bare chest further elating him as she rocked her body along his own, Glynda’s soft perfectly conditioned skin made it all the more memorable.

The bed creaked along the past several minutes as Glynda continued her assault on her lover’s senses, she had licked along his neck to his collarbone at this point and pulled the ball gag off letting Jaune pant and gasp in pleasure to her butt still pressing against his phallus.

“You’re so perfect, Jaune. You may be flawed in the eyes of others, but not to me. Never to me.” She said softly causing him to focus back on her in slight worry. She rarely sounded like this, it was like a mix of comforting girlfriend and scary one until the dam burst and she broke out.

“That’s why you should never ever give them the time of day, Jaune. I-I can’t stand losing you! I know I’m not young or beautiful like them, but you’re mine and I want it to stay that way!”

Jaune’s heart stirred at her confession to her insecurity coming out in full force, he struggled to wrench free of his restraints and luckily he was able to do so because she lost control of them. His arms came wrapped around her body relaxing her and calming her down.

“Glynda! Hey hey...now, no one’s replacing you, okay. I don’t know where this all came from, though I have a pretty good idea, but nothing’s changed between us. We’re still a couple and I’m still crazy about you, just because I have my friends around me doesn’t mean I’m suddenly into them romantically and will break up with you.” Jaune explained gently to a tense anxious Glynda.

She looked uncertain as she weighed his words, still letting her paranoid Dust enhanced thoughts consume. Jaune saw this and decided the only way to truly convince her….

!

“Mmpgh!” Glynda yelped in muffled surprised when he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her in for a deep tongue invading kiss.

….is to dominate her and show he means business.

Glynda relaxed even more so as the kiss continued, her eyes closed and her body eased into his embrace. Jaune was really showing his expertise in kissing by professionally tasting every corner of her mouth and aggressively wrestling her tongue with his, making her melt by the second. She could feel her doubts somewhat fade along with the Dust surge in her body, but Jaune wasn’t done yet, not by a long shot.

!

Jaune then pulled on her nipples with his hands, pinching and twirling them making Glynda moan out profoundly after breaking off from his lips. His hands kneaded and fondled them, firmly groping them in his hands while he kissed up around her neck. Glynda was getting hit in quite a few sensitive spots, this continued for a couple of minutes until Jaune startled her by grabbing her by the shoulders and flipping her around on her hands and knees.

He grabbed the hem of her slitted thong and tore it off sending a bristle of excitement through her body as her pussy was fully exposed. She looked from her side to see him standing on his knees and guiding his steel hard erection over to her ass. Biting her lip down in excitement Glynda waited and then…

!

“Hhhaaa uuhh!!” She hollered feeling Jaune hold her by the hips after sliding his foot long erection into her asshole. Glynda clutched sheets underneath her adjusting to the intense feeling of having her ass get invaded, usually they rarely practice anal, but when Jaune did to her she felt like her body soared.

He grunted and drove himself even further resulting in her breathing raggedly while he held himself firmly against his waist. Jaune himself felt thrown by the tight sensation of being inside Glynda’s perfect supple ass, but he adjusted quickly and started pounding his meat in!

Jaune had started pounding into Glynda’s ass hard! Each smack of their hips resulted in a small impact wave jiggling across her buttocks along with the sound of her breathy moan.

“Ah ah ah uh aaaahhh!! Hooo yess! Jaune!” She howled trying to futilely prop herself up on her hands, but the intensified pace of Jaune slamming into her anus kept her focus rattled. So she settled for having her face repeatedly scrape across the soft bedsheet!

He slammed into her anal cavity in hard and rampant pace with the flesh smacking noises becoming ever louder! Glynda gnashed her teeth against the sheets feeling dizzy with pleasure as he continued,

Smack smack smack

Came the repeat sounds of the blonde boy ramming his cock into the blonde woman, Glynda started to feel her body writhe uncontrollably as she fast approached her climax!

“Oooohohh hhhaaaagghh!!” She howled as her body started writhing underneath him thrashing about while her pussy spritzed the usual juices of her cum.

Around the same time, Jaune had grit his teeth when feeling her muscles contract on his meat, which in turn pushed him to slam one final time into her buttocks before letting off a thick gooey payload of sperm into her bowels!

He let out an orgasmic moan as his hips rutted in pulsations against Glynda’s ass, she simply remained there content in euphoria at having her love fill her body with his essence. After about another minute of cumming Jaune ceased and slowly withdrew his slickened phallus from her cream filled butthole. Plop was the sound it made when he came out. Glynda looked back at him with a ready smirk and half-lidded eyes teeming with lust.

“I..huff..think..huff...I need some more convincing, Jaune.” She goaded playfully. Jaune smirked back and pointed to his still erect member for his answer. “Let’s clean that up first, you just inside my ass after all.”

-

Taking some damp towels from her bathroom Glynda got back to work cleaning and stroking Jaune’s dick to pristine condition, she salivated when marveling at his long thick length. Taking his cue on her distraction Jaune lunged at her pinning her to the bed surprising Glynda and exciting her by being dominant. He grinned and tied her whip around her wrists to the bedpost ensuring she couldn’t move as much or magically lift him away, not that she would anyway.

“Oooh...what are you going to do me, Jaune?” She asked rubbing her thighs together in growing arousal until he placed his hand on them to spread her wide.

“That’s….Mister Arc to you, honey.” Jaune answered dripping the last part with naughty emphasis, further exciting Glynda. She liked him being dominant but liked more that he called her his ‘honey’. Before she could say anything else Jaune dove down between her creamy legs and latched his hungry lips onto her pussy resulting in a pleasured yelp from her.

He held her legs by the back of her thighs pulling him close while he expertly sucked and nibbled on her pussy lips. Glynda was tossing and turning her head and biting down on her lower lip with eyes closed during this, Jaune was being more aggressive now and his ministrations were more direct and fierce as a result. She arched her back with mouth agape once she felt the spongy weight of his tongue burrow into her quirm! Glynda wanted scream out but only found herself moaning wordlessly as he worked his magic on her body.

Jaune focused on the gentler part of his ‘reassurance’ to his beloved girlfriend before he got really convincing. Right now, however, was good for foreplay and seizing her up. He always does like to make Glynda feel great before a solid pounding, and the tart taste of her pussy had him revved up and ready to do just that. His lips squeezed against her vulva, his nose prodded her clit as he buried his tongue inside her snatch to wriggle around. His arms hooked around her thighs pulling him even closer and causing Glynda to writhe even more with legs in the air curling her toes. Jaune just continued eating and gorging himself on Glynda’s pussy for minutes on end until she started slamming her hips up against his face coming down on another gigantic climax!

“Hhhooaaaahh!!!” She screamed as her body shook and her pussy convulsed on his face! Jaune’s cheeks and mouth were met with furious squirts of pussy juice that he so happily tasted while she kept cumming. For nearly half a minute she rode out her orgasm to finish and Jaune took that as his cue to rise up to his knees and position himself over her body in a bent missionary position.

Glynda purred in excitement for she knew what to expect, but was pleasantly surprised to see Jaune’s body glow with white aura. It radiated off of him as though he were willing it for a strong usage, she then noticed his cock was what shone brightest. He was channeling aura into his cock for a savage pounding.

“Hon- eeagggh!!” Glynda shrieked once he drove his cock deep into her pussy with its enhanced size and thickness, making her feel a world of bliss as her pussy constricted on his length. Jaune stayed sheathed and adjusted to this newfound feeling for several seconds before he started sawing his hips in and out of her cunt!

Glynda started moaning gutturally in high volume as he rutted his large length into her pussy, breaching all the way past her cervix and deep into her womb! She let out another mewling purr when she felt his bulbous head press up against the walls of her womb resulting in a bulge protruding from her belly.

Jaune rowed his hips back and plunged right back in! He then started fucking her raw cunt in a steady heavy rhythm resulting in the bed creaking and Glynda mewling with her legs up in the air. Her body shook along with the bed in sync with his hard thrusts into her core, again and again Jaune fucked her pussy all the way through with intense rocking motions.

Glynda felt like she was in another world as her body shook, her tits bounced about along with her body as Jaune continued ramming into her womanly space.

Minutes passed and his savage fucking continued to a point where he hung his body over a little further so he could face her. Her body was curled a bit to meet her hips with his angle while he continuously pounded her cunt. His pace had intensified to where loud claps of his waist hammering into hers sounded in the air, Glynda’s face was a flustered mess now with how intoxicated she was with the pleasure he was giving her.

Pat pat pat pat

His hips pounded away for minutes more until she started reaching her apex with a mouth agape to loudly moan her finish! Jaune took this as a cue to press himself down to where their position was now completely missionary and he could wrap his hungry lips around hers surprising her! Glynda recoiled pleasantly in surprise and wanted to wrap her arms around his back pulling him deeper, but settled on her legs wrapping around his hips instead!

Glynda’s hair was undone in a messy yet sexy manner increasing her appeal, her eyes were going up as she was drowning in bliss with her lover. Jaune sucked on her tongue and aggressively cleaned out his mouth using his, but their lip-lock was filled with unbound passion and love. She knew this now, she was fully resolved in her doubts and fears, and no longer afraid of her delusions regarding Jaune and other women. Her body feverishly rocked back and forth against his in frenzied pace with Jaune rapidly slapping his hips into her nether region! He was about to cum too and she knew it! Thus she kept her legs wrapped and locked around him, she never wanted to let go, instead, she wanted him to give her everything he had and then more!

The glow of her body shone bright and collided with his pure white one, it was as though both their forms were radiating in their intensity of lovemaking. Glynda could feel her anxieties vanish, her deadly energy surges become satisfied, and her soul feel like it was melding with Jaune’s. Funny how all it took for this wake up call was for Jaune to be rough with her, if this was a change of pace then she was all for it.

His body slammed into hers even faster with Jaune holding onto Glynda’s frame tightly with his arms wrapped around her back. They kept their mouths locked together in the overly passionate tongue loshing lip-lock when Jaune’s thrusts reached a crescendo before hitting all the way inside in one final thrust!

He arched his back and felt his hips tense up before pulsating loudly! Glynda mewled in his mouth until they broke off lip contact resulting in both blondes to howl out their orgasms together! Glynda’s body shuddered and undulated underneath him with toes curling and pussy muscles constricting wildly on his meat as he started cumming a surge of sperm into her depths! Jaune moaned and rutted his hips into her pussy with each thrust delivering another thick deluge of sperm, and Glynda’s body just accepted it all with her vaginal muscles squeezing his length for more!

“Hhhuaaaahh…!!! Aaaagghh...oohh Jaune! Mister Arc! I love it! I love you! Haaaahhh…!!” Glynda howled out in euphoria as she continued cumming with Jaune doing the same by unloading blast after blast of spunk into her pussy.

Minutes passed and their collective orgasms slowed to a finish with both blondes panting from that grand finish. Jaune slumped over her bound body panting and rubbing his sweaty skin up against hers. Glynda was in a similar state yet looked at him lovingly with a sweet smile, Jaune poked his head upward to meet her gaze with a toothy grin, reassuring her of his conviction and dedication to her, before leaning in for a kiss.

Glynda accepted it with a smile as they locked lips again as lovers, but this time it was more gentle and innocent instead of full-blown erotic. They stayed like that together on the bed making out while Jaune stroked her face lovingly in his hands, eventually they broke off for a breath and faced each other.

“Now do you believe me?” He asked grinning with a pant.

Glynda nodded wisely and averted his eyes in a shameful blush. “I...I wasn’t in the right mind when those fears took a hold of me. It must’ve been the Dust from that chemical spill, it figures there would be another side effect.”

Jaune cupped her face and turned it back to face him. “Glynda, it’s okay. I know it was the Dust, but I also know those fears were sorta already there by the time they got amped up. Our thing together started out as me helping you, but now it’s a mutual genuine romance between the two of us. I wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.”

Glynda felt her heart melt at his words and knew them, despite sounding a little corny, to be true. She had always scoffed and rolled her eyes at such romantics, but being with Jaune made her feel loved and surely she would keep this going with him for ages to come.

“Hmph, I love you too, Jaune.” She said with a soft chuckle before craning her head forward to capture his lips again.

Jaune accepted it with gusto and reached his hands up overhead to undo the knot of her whip binding her wrists. Once it was done Glynda placed her hands on his face keeping him latched on. Eventually, they detached so she could just say this one last thing before they fell asleep together.

“We are going to have set down some ground rules on those sparring matches against Team RWBY though. For one; you’ll not have Yang Xiao Long smother you with her butt or breasts. The same goes for Miss Nikos, I will not restrict your interactions with your friends, but do keep me in mind if any of them get a little handsy with you. Also If I see you flirting I will fling across the campus and into the Emerald Forest.”

Jaune blinked several times in stupor then chuckled as he took her rules to heart, he nodded attentively as she went on.

Glynda smiled sweetly and giggled softly. “Did you get all that, Jaune?”

“That’s Mister Arc to you, Ma’am.” He answered causing her to bristle up just before he silenced her with another kiss.

 

**End chapter**

To be continued….

AN: If you have any requests message me at Fanfiction dot net username ‘azuremegacyber’. Hope you enjoyed this raunchy fic. Laterz.


	4. Youthful Renewal

 

**The Arcwitch Couple**

**Chapter Four- Youthful Renewal**

**By Azure**

 

**********

About a month and a half passed since Jaune fully convinced his secret girlfriend Glynda Goodwitch that her jealousy was unfounded and that he loved her and her alone. After a heated romp in her bed repeating throughout the night leaving Glynda very ‘convinced’ and satisfied, with Jaune bereft of a lot of fluids, the two settled into a stable loving relationship from there on. Glynda couldn’t be happier, sure, the effects from the alchemical Dust spill on her body was still in her body keeping her riled up and ready for sex, fortunately she had her faithful boyfriend there to help keep her sated on a near day to day basis.

Sex with Jaune, who had become a master of the art at this point, always left Glynda feeling so very alive it was like a dream to her.

Then one morning…..she had another very special surprise waiting for her courtesy of the chemical spill incident.

*******

“Ooohh, what did I eat last night that's been making me feel this way. Did I eat some of Peach’s cooking again without checking her ingredients?” Glynda groggily thought as she stirred in bed cradling her stomach sickeningly.

She was naked, which is just how she sleeps, with long platinum blonde hair streaking beautifully down her naked backside and shoulders. She hadn't needed to wear her usual glasses for a while ever since the second side effect of feeling ‘young’ and rejuvenated like she’d been brought back into a 20s state of prime being. She also found it weird she had not had any flare ups for roughly a week. She hadn't needed to pull her lover out of class and into her room for a spontaneous round of sex, which was something she found worrying.

‘Something’s wrong, I don't normally  feel like this. Could it be another damn side effect? Was feeling like a lust driven animal not enough?’ She thought bitterly as she turned over on her side feeling the stomach pains continue. Then a sudden look of worry crossed her features when she dare thought of a more dire answer for her current state.

‘Oh dear lord, do not tell me that the experimental Dust spill that happened to me made it possible to have kids. Am I….pregnant?’ She thought to herself until finally the pains stopped ceasing her worries and allowing her to get back to sleep.

Lowering her eyelids and entering the realm of slumber Glynda found herself snoozing soundly once again with no worries in mind, just constant thoughts of her young secret lover.

Part of her also hoped she’d be able to have children.

*********

When the morning came and Glynda’s jade green eyes fluttered open she felt refreshed and rejuvenated like she never had before. Slowly getting up from the bed and walking over to the bathroom to see herself in the mirror the supposedly mature teacher went over to make herself up in the mirror until she saw a very peculiar sight staring right back at her from within that reflective surface. Her younger seventeen year old self.

“Wha….what am I looking at?” She asked herself while silently freaking out. She was wide awake now and quickly rubbed her eyes thinking it was an early morning hallucination of some kind. Doing away with that she wiped the mirror thoroughly and looked into the mirror again only to see the same sight; her younger teenage self in solid reality.

“Gyaahh!” She yelped out in startled panic and stumbled back on her feet before regaining balance. Glynda then noticed something off about her body as well. “Am I….lighter in weight? I feel like a feather and my body….looks different. Just what the heck happened to me?!”

She scrambled out of the bathroom to find her body sized vanity mirror and look into it with fully aware clarity. Glynda stared back into the reflection of her young self completely real and not at all generated from illusion. Her body was half a foot shorter, her blonde hair was more vibrant yet more light in reflective lustrous sheen looking healthy, her frame was slender yet still packing a slim waist,wide hips, and bountiful healthy DD cup breasts.

“I’m...literally a teenager again. I-I….need to contact Ozpin!” Glynda sputtered out feeling completely caught off-guard by this turn of events. Secretly freaking out that she might get turned into an infant or worse  due to the side effects of that spill she grabbed her large scroll tablet and dialed in Ozpin’s contact number.

Just when Ozpin’s scroll started pinging Glynda had a sudden thought and remembered that she couldn’t tell anyone about this. Not Ozpin, nor Peach, no one save for Jaune. She felt she’d be quarantined or examined and taken away from him, instead she thought of spending time with Jaune while she was like this be it temporary or permanent. Before she could cancel the call Ozpin picked up.

“This is Ozpin, what can I do for you, Glynda?”

Airing out a sigh of relief and quickly coming up with an excuse to give hoping he didn’t question her motives Glynda spoke up her request.

“Morning, Headmaster, I was just calling you to inform that I have an important matter to pardon myself to attend. It is quite an emergency and I feel I may not be able to  teach class for the next several days. Could it be possible for one of the other professors to take my place until then?” Glynda spoke out letting a startled gasp escape her lips when her voice came out. It wasn’t the mature womanly voice of regular Glynda Goodwitch, it was a slightly higher younger and more girly voice of teenage Glynda.

Ozpin contemplated this and quickly nodded with a friendly smile.

“Of course, Peter will be more than happy to be substitute, provided he does more combat teaching than reminiscing of glory days. I’ll make the proper arrangements and let him know. You take care of whatever you need to take care of, Glynda, and do not be afraid to ask me for help if need be.”

“Thank you, sir, I greatly appreciate it. Only a few days, I promise.” She spoke trying to deepen her voice so as not to arouse suspicion.

“You’re very welcome, Glynda, by the way, do you...look younger? Must be a cream you’re using because I swear you appear the same as you were when we were in Beacon years ag-”

“Thank you, Ozpin, must go. See you later, bye!” Glynda rushed out and hung up closing her scroll and airing out a sigh of relief and exhaustion before getting up and going over to her closet. “Let’s see which of these clothes fit me. Powers above help me, if the only article of clothing I have that fits me in my current state is that cheerleader outfit Qrow bought me as a prank I swear I’ll-”

She let out another quick breath and calmed herself, still feeling a little shaken after seeing she reversed in age. She looked to the mirror again and smiled coyly before striking a pose admiring her lithe perfected body in all its glory.

‘I have got it going on~.’ Glynda thought now admiring her newly de-aged body in all its beauty. ‘I think Jaune will like this alright.’

She licked across her lips in a coy smile before proceeding into the closet to find a set of clothes that fits.

One hour later….

“Why don't these fit!?” Glynda steamed after discarding another oversized outfit not tailored to her current young shape. On her bed was an entire pile of clothing she wore as an adult woman. She didn’t think her size changed so much she wouldn’t be able to wear eighty percent of her entire closet. Glynda was indeed quite frustrated right now.

“Among other things I guess I’m going to have to go clothes shopping today.” She grumbled bitterly to herself and attempted to put her glasses back on only to realize her sight has been perfected too. When those spectacles crossed her face she felt her vision go out of focus leading to her taking it off and admiring her normal uncovered face in all its youth and beauty. ‘This is still such a change though. I never thought I’d turn seventeen again, here’s hoping it just stops here. I’d rather not continue my relationship with Jaune if I’m ten years old or a toddler.’

Moving away from her mirror and going even deeper into the closet Glynda found an article of clothing from a time long passed and wondered if it still fit. Letting out a deep sigh she started putting in over her body and admiring that every part clung perfectly making it an absolutely perfect fit for her circumstance.

Coming out of the closet Glynda examined herself in the body mirror seeing her old school uniform fit in all the right places. From having the skirt just enough to show off her luscious legs while keeping her fanny covered to feeling the chest portion hug her frame nicely.

“It’s like I traveled back in time.” She commented and attempted to style up her hair in its usual bun and bang combo, but relented. Instead, she left her hair loose and beautifully strewn down her back with a confident smile. “Oh why not? New look, new body, new hairstyle. I’m feeling adventurous now. Just need to comb it.”

With that Glynda took to her vanity desk and started straightening out her hair with a comb, feeling eager to surprise Jaune later she spent the better part of the hour styling herself up for her loving boyfriend.

‘Eeeee, I can’t believe I’m feeling giddy over saying that. I really am young in body and heart again.’ Glynda thought with an overly pleased smile and continued making herself up.

********

Somewhere else in Beacon Academy….

Walking down the hallway leading straight up to his girlfriend’s bedroom Jaune Arc, dressed in his school uniform and looking neatly made, carried a bouquet of yellow tulips ready to deliver to her. His mildly scraggly hair was a little more straightened and done with pride, there was still a few stray locks out of place, but he hoped she wouldn’t say anything when she notices.

‘I hope Glyndie is alright, it’s been a few days since we’ve hung out together. No sex, no secret picnic out in the courtyard or that ledge by Emerald forest. Nothing. I hope she isn’t mad at me for something I didn’t know about.’ Jaune thought contemplating how to flash his older lover with the good old Arc charm.

Walking up to her door he took a deep breath and raised his hand to the surface about to knock on it, but then the door suddenly opened before he could touch it revealing a young and beautiful blonde girl wearing the Beacon uniform staring at him.

“Err...hi, are you Glynda’s relative or something? Sorry, my name is Jaune Arc, I came to me-mmph!” Jaune was cut off immediately when the girl wrapped her arms around him and smothered his mouth with her lips passionately.

He was so taken back that he wound up backing into the wall behind him recoiling in surprise. Alarm bells rang off in his head at the notion that he was cheating on his girlfriend while the girl was giggling merrily within his throat. Her lips passionately pried apart his lips and waggled her tongue inside of his mouth making him feel stirring pleasures of her oral talent at work. She was enthusiastic about making out with him and he was too flabbergasted to push her off and say he’s already taken.

“Mmnhhh! Muuaah!” The girl finally broke off leaving a greatly shocked Jaune blushing red in his place.

“I-I just cheated on my girlfriend!” He despaired till the girl flashed him that famous ‘glare’ freezing him up then whipping out her riding crop to smack him in the back of the head snapping him out of it. “G-Glynda?”

She nodded coyly and put her wand away before stepping back and strutting a pose showing off her body proudly.

“Yes, Jaune, it is me. I can’t believe you thought I was someone else so quickly, but to your credit I’m not wearing my trademark glasses or wearing my usual clothing. Like what you see, boyfriend?” Glynda asked in flirtatious way that would make Yang proud.

Jaune sputtered and nodded with a heavy blush as he took a moment to admire her newly young-ified form in all its beauty. Seeing Glynda as a teenager was jarring but she indeed vexed him completely. Her golden platinum hair was layered elegantly along her shoulders and back, her glasses were off showing her dazzling green eyes, and her face newly rejuvenated with youth made Jaune’s heart stutter rapidly in his chest.

‘To think she already made me fall in love with her before this, now I just want to be her slave. Actually, whipping boy, the literal whipping boy is something I want to be right now.’ Jaune thought and recollected himself before bouncing back from the wall and wrapping his arms around her shoulders pulling her into another embrace.

Glynda mewled out in happiness and swallowed his lips into her own meshing them into a deep loving kiss. She closed her eyes relishing in the warm bliss of Jaune’s strong tall body holding her closely, her right leg hiked up and wrapped around his calves followed by her hips grinding up against his waist. Glynda felt frisky and excitable now that she was a teenager again and in love. Jaune’s lips expertly massaged and squeezed hers in a tender make out session right there outside her bedroom. Glynda was half-tempted to pull him in and ride him wild the whole day, but she had other things planned for their time together.

After about a couple of minutes of making out they eventually broke off leaving each other’s faces in a pleasant daze with Glynda smiling seductively at him.

“While I’m certain this particular side effect might be temporary let’s use this time off to go out together through Vale, Jaune. Then, we can come back here and cap off the night. I’ll have you know my panties barely fit me now and are easy to get off, plus I’m not wearing any bra either since my breasts apparently swelled up in size.” Glynda then puffed out her chest and held her hands underneath her breasts showing their fullness to Jaune. “As you can see my uniform clothing, which is the only thing that fits me right now till I buy more clothes, is barely holding them back.”

“W-wow….! I mean, yes, let’s hit the town, babe. I don't know if I can impress you by just taking you out to eat or having a romantic picnic out in the park but I’m definitely make this day special for you.” Jaune said offering his right arm.

Glynda wrapped both of hers around it feeling giddy like a highschool girl all over again. “Then let’s, Jaune. No matter what we do I’m just happy to be with you.”

This made Jaune’s heart melt and he proceeded to walk down the hallway till Glynda noticed the bouquet he dropped on the floor. Bending down and picking it up she whiffed the tulips with a smile and held it close as they made their way down the hall to elevator.

‘She’s very energetic like this, huh? Seeing her smile like that is really something.’ Jaune thought grinning brightly as Glynda held his arm close to her side like a proud girlfriend would do. Once they reached the elevator she got on her tiptoes and pulled his head down for another sweet kiss making the butterflies in their stomachs fly around crazily.

‘I could get used to this, would have to do an ungodly amount of paperwork or deal with certain arrangements like my teaching profession, but dammit it is worth it. He is worth it. Can be a dork sometimes though.’ Glynda thought giggling between Jaune’s lips as they meshed together happily in their lip-lock.

********

Carefully and stealthy making their way out of Beacon without other students noticing  Glynda and Jaune took a Bullhead out into Vale for their discreet date. Jaune noticed how much livelier Glynda was at ‘playing hooky’ from her teaching job. It was such a bizarre sight seeing her so jovially happy on ditching work, young Glynda was such a contrast to how regular Glynda normally was before they started dating. Seeing her be so bubbly and full of energy made him fall in love with all over again, not that the initial feeling ever faded mind you.

Arriving out into the city dock for Bullheads and carriers Jaune and Glynda got off and went about searching for a place to eat.

“I’d recommend the noodle shop, but I’m craving something more fleshed out. Feeling like grabbing a fine meal over at ‘Princess’ restaurant? I used to go there when I was like this the first time around.” Glynda suggested.

“I’m game, hope they have burgers there. Definitely not feeling noodles either, how much you want to bet that the same old man running the Dust shop and the noodle shop also works there?” Jaune dared with a cheeky grin as Glynda tugged in the direction of their chosen restaurant.

“Hundred Lien, Jaune. I can almost guarantee even that man can’t have that many jobs. The human being can only have so many limits working.” She jibed cutely as they made their way over.

-

“Pay up.” Jaune said cheekily as she crossed her arms in a cute huff while they sat at a table seeing the Old man from everywhere write down their orders.

“Can I pay you in kisses instead, Jaune? I’d rather do that instead of pay. I can be pretty cheap when it comes to Lien currency.” Glynda stated flashing him a coy smile and pulling both of her stocking clad feet out of her school shoes and guiding her right one over to his crotch feeling it up.

“Emmph!” Jaune yelped quietly hoping he didn’t catch anyone’s attention. The firm pedal pressure of Glynda’s foot rubbing sensually along his legs had him frozen like a fish in a net. Glynda knew how to play him alright.

“Or, I can pay you in something else, Jaune. Have anything in mind?” Glynda purred with a half-lidded seductive gaze as she roamed her foot along his crotch feeling his member stiffen in response and making him nervous about other people nearby seeing them. “What would you rather have, Jaune? Money for the bet, or something else? I can and will do more than a simple game of footsies, you know.”

Jaune gulped and tugged at his collar feeling increasingly hot and bothered. He quickly looked over to see the old man running about taking orders and moving hastily without taking a breath.

‘Seriously, is this guy a robot or something? How can he have that many jobs?’ He wondered then felt the pull of his pant zipper tug down his body freeing up his crotch pressing against the Pumpkin Pete boxers. He looked to Glynda incredulously with a fierce blush and saw her nodding ‘yes, I’m going to’ to him before slinking underneath the table out of sight.

‘Oh crap! She really is adventurous now. Is she like this  because of the side effects mixed in with young age or was she always an adventurous minx?’ Jaune thought feeling thankful the tables had covers over them.

He felt Glynda get on her knees and tug open his boxers with her fingers before reaching in and pulling out his hardening erection in all its glory. Glynda salivated at the sight of it and licked her tongue across her lips. Feeling giddy about this in a public place Glynda let the adrenaline guide her into sucking off her boyfriend. Her face loomed in closely whiffing the scent of his penis and shuddering in aroused excitement, even she was surprised by how amorous and energetic she was being. She certainly wasn't like this back in her old life, now she was living it up and not looking back, regardless of whether or not the effect of being seventeen again would be temporary.

“Hhmmmm.” She  hummed warmly when kissing the head of his dick. She kept it there and worked her face around it consistently making sure he felt her soft lips suckle that pink engorged head.

Jaune kept a straight face on while remaining seated up top still desperately hoping no one sees her feet underneath the table. He felt Glynda’s warm mouth begin spread wide open and swallow in more of his length into her mouth. He winced as he felt the moist warm caverns of her mouth begin to swallow i more of his length. Steadying his grip on the table surface Jaune started breathing hotly and felt Glynda push her head in all the way to his waist aking him in deeply.

He let out a gasp of pleasure and struggled to stifle himself, but the slimy pocket of his woman’s throat cushioning his sensitive dick made that difficult. He figured GLynda knew this.

‘I totally know he’s making a face up there and having trouble keeping quiet. This will be fun.’ She thought before closing her eyes half-way and beginning to push and rock her face slowly into his lap. She drew back her head then pushed it back in sucking lightly on his twitching shaft and savoring the taste of his phallic skin on her lips. She never got tired of it. She loved Jaune and enjoyed seeing him happy, but she also enjoyed seeing him squirm too. It was a fun sight for her to look at.

“Mmnnh. Mmh! Mmh! Mmhhh!” She started pumping her lips strongly on his dick stroking them back and forth in quick-burst suctions like she was working a popsicle. A large thick popsicle with an addicting taste. Humming warmly and vibrating her throat for extra pleasure she sensed him shudder loudly and begin breathing hard.

She saw Jaune’s waist hunch over the table surface a bit obviously catching his breath after losing it to Glynda’s amazing blowjob. Feeling pride well up inside she began pumping even harder on his meat taking him in deeply and wiggling her face into his crotch while feeling her tongue twist around his throbbing length. Sealing her lips tightly with a wet seal of suction she made soft wet squelching sounds with her mouth and began pumping her head back and forth constantly in growing momentum.

“Haahh. This crazy woman….!” Jaune stammered under his breath feeling his cheeks flare up just as the Old Man, who Jaune suspected to be everywhere in Vale at once, came up to their table bringing their drinks.

Glynda simply had a banana cream smoothie and Jaune had a thing of grape soda. Setting the glasses down on the table the old man looked to Jaune and the empty wondering where the woman went.

“Oh you know, she’s around somewhere  getting a quick snack. She’ll be back.” Jaune answered for him making the old man nod while Glynda feverishly worked her face into his lap. His turgid twitching length wetly slid in and out of her mouth with Glynda  becoming more impassioned to make him blow.Her eyes closed and her lips slurped his length hungrily as Jaune started to order for the both of them.

‘S-so hard to concentrate!’ He thought holding up a finger making his order. “I’ll have a double bacon cheeseburger with a side of fries and spicy ketchup. The lady will have a grilled chicken salad with a side of filleted fish with cut lemons and seasoning.” He ordered casually while Glynda swallowed his length fully and gingerly stroked his balls as thanks for remembering her favorite meal.

“And a desert of one ice cream sundae, thanks.” Jaune finished ordering and the old man took the notes down and blurred out of sight arriving in the kitchen. ‘Seriously. Eeepp! seriously….I’m gonna blow!’

Jaune’s thoughts switched to one of utmost pleasure as he felt his member begin to throb intensely inside of Glynda’s warm wet and hungry mouth. His feet started lightly stamping on the floor as she drew one last hard suck along his shaft pulling herself back to the tip of his dick. There his member erupted with a fierce ejaculation inside of the blonde girls mouth. Glynda was always taken by surprise whenever he came like he did, it often felt like a volcano eruption but with thick delicious semen that both replenished her health and addicted her to the taste.

Spurt after spurt of thick rich sperm oozed down her throat and she expertly sealed her lips tightly around the crown gulping all of it down with a tasty satisfied hum. Gulping rather audibly and chugging every ounce down into her stomach Glynda held herself there keeping rooted while Jaune finished cumming. After a few more spurts he did, then she stealthily crawled back up from under the table appearing as though nothing had happened to anyone that might have been looking. She grabbed a paper napkin and dabbed her lips elegantly like a lady finishing a messy snack.

Jaune was left sitting there breathless and panting after that pseudo-public round of fellatio. He smiled at her as she tossed him a cute wink, he was feeling rather thankful that she tucked him back in and zipped him up.

“Hmm, you remembered my favorite flavor, Jaune. Thank you~.” Glynda hummed cutely and started sipping her smoothie while keeping a foot placed on his lap comfortably. Jaune chuckled feeling happy with her more energetic side and scooted closer to her waiting for their food to arrive.

The two followed up with some idle chit-chat and making plans for the next couple of weeks before mid-term exams started hitting. Glynda unabashedly gave him some insider tips on studying and pinpointed what exactly he’d need to know to ace them and pass. Jaune just complimented her hair and radiance asking what she had done so often during her original youth back in the olden days. Glynda came out and admitted she wasted much of it studying and being the rule-abiding enforcer of huntsman guidelines and moral code, mostly so that Ironwood and Qrow didn’t get too rowdy on Saturday nights, or that get billed again for city damages.

Jaune laughed loudly at the stories she  told him and the two grew ever more close with each other just as their food arrived. Eating together and keeping track over time so as not to arouse suspicion the pair sat together on the same seating simply enjoying each other’s company till their check came by. Paying half and half together they paid the bill and left, Glynda hung her arms affectionately on Jaune’s right arm as they left making random couples sigh in awe.

-

Trotting about through the time and enjoying the sights during a school day Glynda hung onto Jaune as they enjoyed some of Vale’s more cultural scenery together. Suddenly feeling naughty when she saw a shaded phone booth near the CCT tower they were walking near Glynda spontaneously pulled Jaune Into a vacant one with her inside.

“Glynda? What’s the sudden...oh, you're feeling frisky again aren’t ya?” Jaune asked seeing her blushing face ripe with carnal hunger nod at his assumption.

“That I am, to think the side effects weren’t as profound before now. With myself currently like this I feel so full of energy and mischief, it’s no wonder you kids these days do so much damage to Grimm and public property.” She noted making him shrug with a cheeky smile.

She purred and draped herself close to him with arms slinking around his neck and her breath caressing his jawline. She picked herself up and wrapped her lips around his again but this time more hungrily with her tongue diving in and swirling around. Jaune relented and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close and working his mouth onto hers in a steamy lip-lock exchange. Glynda hummed passionately like she did back at the school, her tongue ran through his mouth thoroughly and happily while her legs hiked up around his waist grinding herself up close to his waist.

She pressed herself against his frame feeling his erection begin to stir up once again, Jaune groaned pleasurably inside her mouth as their tongues twisted and squished together. Both their faces were flush red with elation and Glynda stealthily reached down around her skirt to reach under and pull down her violet pair of satin panties. Jaune gently broke off from her lips to look down and see her do so with a coy smile.

Sure, he was nervous about being seen in the booth or having someone else walk in on them, but Glynda’s daring gaze and beauty made him brave enough to play dangerous.

“I never got to have sex with you wearing my uniform before, didn’t even think this getup would still fit until today when I woke up to this body. I’d say now is as good a time as any to experience this for the first time.” She purred and tugged her panties down her thighs till they reached her kneecaps.

Glynda then hunched up her skirt revealing her pussy moistened with excitement before leaning back against the walled surface of the phone booth undoing some of her shirt’s buttons. Her luscious DD cup size breasts came into full view showing her rosy pink nipples enticing Jaune to ‘attack’ her. Feeling hypnotized he lurched over to her after undoing his zipper and freeing his erection to spring out in fully erect glory.

Glynda felt her breath hitch up in her chest as her boyfriend approached her, wrapped his strong arms around her waist and expertly guided his hips upward into her waist pushing his lengthy dick inside her body.

“Unnnhh! Ahhh!” She squealed out in cute teenage voice as a fierce blush decorated her cheeks. She started breathing raggedly as  she felt her young sensitive pussy swallow up his length entirely. Jaune wasn’t afraid to push all of his foot-long length into her sopping tight quirm making her feel it all as her womb opened up to it. She felt the air push out of her lungs once her fresh young walls cling tightly onto Jaune’s beef pushing gently into her cervix.

Glynda was in the throes of great pleasure yet took a brief moment to adjust herself to the overwhelming sensation. Jaune held her securely against his body, her uniform skirt crumbling against his uniform jacket with her still-clothed chest heaving in budding bliss.

“Do it, fuck me, Jaune. Oohh I love you so much.” Glynda breathed out making Jaune’s spirit soar and his heart thump wildly with passion.

He jump-started the rocking motions of his hips pushing up into her nether region gingerly, his balls lightly slapped her buttocks and upper thighs as he rutted steadily into her from below. Glynda started panting and clinging tightly to his shoulders letting her breasts squished up against his chest while humping herself up and down on his pole. Soft wet squelching sounds resounded from their union as Jaune started rapidly fucking his dick upward into her quirm making Glynda jitter with sexually charged excitement.

She wrapped her arms securely around his neck pulling herself into the embrace locking lips with him again passionately. Their tongues ran over each other openly with unbridled passion being channeled between them. Glynda’s form rocked and rutted along Jaune’s frame feeling her sensitive womanly flesh swallow up his sizable cock. In and out he plunged into her wetness keeping her close as they made out with each other.

Glynda rand her hands along his face and hair savoring his taste as well as the feel of his member spreading out her walls like it was the first time she had sex. If she could do it over again she’d pick him and celebrate their life together had Jaune lived during her generation as the same age.

“Mmmnh! Mhh! Mh! Mh!  Hmmm!” Glynda moaned as their tongues ran all over each other for minutes longer till they broke off. A bridge of saliva formed between their faces connecting their lips, Jaune looked young Goodwitch in the eyes and she him, both of them feeling the bond between them strengthen more ever since that chemical incident.

‘Best accident of my life by far,and to think I used to be such a prude about dating him when he fell hard for me.’ Glynda thought before feeling her hips hump rampantly against his waist relishing the wet tight sensation of his cock pushing constantly into her pussy.

Slapping her buttocks against his thighs Glynda continued fucking Jaune rampantly with breathy grunts of lust airing out of her mouth for half an hour more.

“Ahhh! Hhaah! Uunnnh~!” Glynda hollered out with an utterly blissful face of ecstasy before arching her chest forward and shaking with orgasm.

“NNnggh!” Jaune grunted when feeling her tight folds begin to rapidly squeeze down on his member followed by her mound gushing fluids all over his groin. His balls throbbed and his hips bucked upward into her body with his own gushing climax.

Jaune held the blonde beauty closely as he felt his balls empty out a thick surge of sperm straight into her depths. Glynda didn’t care about condoms nor did she surprisingly consider pregnancy, but having Jaune cum inside her sent over the edge so many times that she couldn’t live without him doing so. Tensing up and rutting her hips along his pelvis she continued riding out her orgasm while feeling him cum inside her pussy. Her legs even tightened around his waist and thigh in order to fully feel his body shuddering against hers in orgasmic bliss.

Within seconds their orgasmic highs died down leaving Glynda panting and becoming slightly sweaty as she laid against Jaune’s chest breathing happily in post-coital bliss.

“Huff huff….wow, spontaneous sex in public places really lights the fire alright. Hehe.” Jaune commented in a ragged breath as Glynda nestled her head against his neck lovingly.

“Yes indeed it is, I never got to do these sorts of things when I was young, Jaune, but I’m glad I’m doing them now with you. Also, just so you know I do plan to buy you different clothing. The Pumpkin Pete boxers make me laugh too much to where it might kill the mood. Just a heads up.” She purred making Jaune chuckle in embarrassment before tidying himself up and adjusting his clothing.

Glynda did the same after withdrawing from his body letting his cock pop out wetly from her cum stuffed hole. She quickly pulled up her panties and redid her shirt before now noticing how sweaty she had gotten from fucking him inside of the booth. It was humid enough to make her sweat causing her shirt to become slightly transparent showing her nipples.

Jaune couldn't stop staring them until Glynda telekinetically smacked the back of his head.

“Save it for when we get back. Speaking of which, what time is it?”

Jaune brought out his scroll and checked the time, his face shifted into one of alarm when he remembered the last Bullhead leaves in just a few minutes.

“Crap! We gotta go now, Glynda. The last one leaving Vale is gonna miss us if we don't rush it there in fifteen minutes.” Jaune stated making her panic as well.

The two got out of the booth looking messy and disheveled with thankfully no one else around to see them. Jaune and Glynda both broke into a run and headed over to the bullhead dock hoping not to miss their ride back.

********

After much doing, a lot of running, Jaune carrying a cheeky Glynda in his arms for funsies, they arrived at the Bullhead station and took their last shuttle over to Beacon where the sun set as they entered the grounds. Jaune was about to  go his separate way and head to his dormitory, probably expecting Pyrrha and the others to grill him on his whereabouts, but Glynda’s hands clinging to his right arm stopped him.

He turned to look at her and see her dazzled face looking pleadingly at him and nodding her head toward her bedroom in the main Beacon building. Jaune, wordlessly nodded back accepting the invite and mentally prepared an excuse to give to his teammates in the morning once they asked where he’d been. Following the love of his life into the building and going up the elevator Jaune walked with Glynda toward her personal bedroom, a place he’d been to plenty of times already since the began their relationship.

Opening the door and being led in Jaune shrugged off his jacket leaving only his white collared long sleeve on with tie loosely attached. Glynda kicked off her uniform shoes and removed her jacket as well showing him the wet white transparent cloth of her shirt clinging to her braless body. He found his eyes glued to her as chest displaying her pink nipples and creamy skin. Glynda didn’t seem to mind and simply sat back on her bed patting the side in invitation. Jaune quickly took off his shoes and joined her, but then Glynda leaned back to lay face up on her bed undoing her shirt and revealing her breasts before him. Jaune found his cheeks going red as she tugged off her pair of violet panties entirely before kicking them off into the distance.

She laid back spreading her legs in submission with skirt hiked up around her waist showing off her wet pair of nether lips quivering for insertion. Jaune felt his crotch throb eagerly within his pants and waited no longer before quickly undoing his belt buckle and zipper revealing his length again.

“Come here, Jaune. Come here and fuck me.” She purred further exciting him as he kept his pants on with dick springing out readily.

“You got it, Glyndie.” He answered back smoothly making her chuckle and blush before getting on top of her.

Glynda giggled playfully as he picked up one of her legs and held it up against his chest as his member hovered closely to her dripping mound. With a hard shove of his hips Jaune pushed his length into her moist cunt embedding it inside of her body and making her breathe quickly because of it. The thickness of his meat spread her vaginal lips wide open stretching out her insides and hitting every erogenous within her cunt. Glynda always loved him being dominant.

Tossing her head back she aired out a shrill moan and arched back feeling Jaune’s length push into her very womb from this angle. He let out a sharp groan as well and felt her pussy wrap tightly around his length causing it to twitch. With a soft wet squelching noise Jaune fully embedded his dick into his girlfriend’s pussy and planted his knees into the bedspread before he started pumping gingerly into her drooling snatch.

Soft smacks of his balls tapped against her buttocks as he began his fucking lover in steady rhythmic thrusts.

“Mmhhggh! Mhh! Mh! Mh! Haahhh, Jaune!” Glynda moaned out breathily feeling her body ignite with pleasure as her boyfriend pushed his length in deeply.

In and out his member plunged wetly into her quirm making her spasm and squeeze her walls around it each time he hit a weak spot of hers. Her leg remained held up into the air with toes curling and the rest of her twitching with aroused excitement. Just Like with the phone booth, a thing she was surprised to see in this day and age, Glynda felt her young lover pound away inside her body making her feel utmost nirvana.

Pounding his hips into her mound Jaune continued rutting gently into Glynda Goodwitch’s pussy, he held her leg closely and kissed up  her ankle in a manner he’d only seen in a movie sex scene. Glynda had a good giggle about it and called him a dork, but she admitted she liked it. Her body continued slowly undulating along her bedspread surface to the tender rutting sensations of his manhood plowing her pussy deep. Soon the momentum started to build up and Glynda hooked her other leg around his waist side the instant she felt his hips begin to hammer into her at an even harder pace.

Jaune was slamming it home with rougher more stronger strokes making her feel the skin of his pelvis squish into her mound and buttocks rampantly. She enjoyed being fucked in this position. Jaune reached down and cupped one of her sizable tits into his palms making her whimper sharply in sensation. His palm pressed firmly into her nipple with fingers kneading around the soft dough of her breasts while he continued fucking her.

“Mmnnhh!” She hummed and blushed brightly as more pleasure surged through her body.

Jaune breathed out in loud heavy grunts as he kept hammering his waist into her with partial uniform clothing still clinging sweatily to their bodies. The bed creaked and Jaune rutted strongly for minutes more making Glynda tense up and squeeze her tender pink flesh tightly on his dick as it wetly plunged into her quirm.

Rutting into his lover for minutes longer Jaune felt Glynda about to cum, she was squeezing her cunt tightly around his length the more he pounded into her from that angle. She tossed about with head shifting left and right in pleasure as her body shivered and throbbed. Her pussy tensed up and her back arched upward feeling her orgasm begin to overtook her.

“Aaaahhhh!~ Jauunne!” Glynda cried out with face scrunched up in bliss before shuddering violently against his body.

Jaune felt her pussy clenched tightly and sporadically around his member steadily pushing him over the edge and causing him to hammer himself into her from above releasing another pent-up climax. Jaune grunted out loud feeling his body shudder and his member throb loudly as it deposited thick amounts of spunk into her tight possible fertile cunt! Clenching his teeth and driving his hips tightly into Glynda missionary style Jaune let everything out as she held onto him desperately. Her legs wrapped around his thighs and her arms locked around his neck pulling him into a deep tongue sloshing kiss.

“Mmnnnhh!” Glynda mewled loudly into her young lover's mouth tasting more of him as seed pumped in abundance into her pussy.

Their bodies throbbed and shook together in conceptive bliss, Glynda felt Jaune shudder against her body and hold her close unknowingly going through another transformation with her body progression back to her current age in the middle.

“Hmmh?!” Glynda let out in surprise when she noticed she felt different again. Her body aged back to her current prime state with size increasing, height lengthening, her breasts staying the same as full DDs, but her status as ‘woman’ had returned.

This caused Jaune to break off from her wet lips in surprise and look at her.  His eyes marveled at the sight of classic Glynda Goodwitch wearing a tight constricting uniform barely fitting her body. Her shirt ripped with buttons popping off showing her full cleavage, she looked at her hands in astonishment then got up to look at the mirror in wonder and slight disappointment.

“I…I’m me again. Part of me was honestly hoping to stay in that teenage form of mine, but...I knew it’d be only temporary, still…” She hummed standing up and feeling relieved that her adult body was still in top curvaceous shape.

Jaune got up behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders making her let out a startled gasp and turn her head in surprise.

“Hey, you’re still my beautiful angel of a teacher, this form or that other one I think I like any and every version of you, Glyndie.” Jaune reiterated making her sigh in pleasantness and rub her hands along both of his.

“Seconds, Jaune? The night is still young.” Glynda suggested with her old uniform still tightly fitting her body and slowly becoming ripped apart starting with her chest covering her breasts.

“Yes, yes I want to. C’mere.” Jaune answered smoothly and pulled her into his arms and dipped her before locking lips with the woman squeezing her lips with all the passion in his body.

Glynda could only wrap her hands around the back of his head deepening the kiss with splendor and wondering when it’ll be the next time she turns back time on her finely aged body.

 

**End of Chapter**

AN;Thanks for reading and take care.


End file.
